Glass
by LightNS
Summary: Years after Raven's disappearance, new K9 Officer Garfield Logan sets off on a mission to bust the international crime lord, Trigon. Little did he know that one assignment could send both their worlds crashing down. Sequel to Broken. BBRae AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mission**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Sunday, February 24, 2019**

**A/N: The moment we've all been waiting for... Or maybe it's just me. **

* * *

**Mission**

"Is she ready?"

"Been in training for months now, ready to be dispatched."

"I must say, Logan, I'm impressed. A K9 officer at twenty-six isn't common, much less one with expertise on animal behavior."

"Well, double majors do have their perks," he let out a hearty chuckle.

"Double major? Impressive. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in the major ranks before you hit your mid-thirties."

Garfield grinned but didn't say anything. The vehicle came to a halt outside the target premise. A couple of police cars were already parked at the sight, along with another K9 unit. He spotted Dick already directing a few of his apprentices. Even from the distance, he emitted the sort of authoritative and leadership aura he had since high school, and the newbies appeared to be terrified of the guy. Then again, if Garfield hadn't known Dick since high school, he would've also been intimidated by a guy who rose up the law enforcement ranks faster than his own mentor had.

After spotting Garfield, Dick quickly wrapped up his conversation and strolled towards him. Garfield greeted him with the usual goofy smile he had donned throughout his high school career. Besides his higher education, muscular frame, taller height, and his newfound respect from many of the rookies as well as some of the higher up's of the law enforcement track like Mr. Queen, Garfield hadn't changed much. He held the same mischevious spark that made him one of a kind, except it now served as his charisma and the ladies adored it.

"Ready?"

"Yep," Garfield nodded as he unlatched the back door. "Blue, come here girl," he called the burly, long-haired, dark German Shepard down from the vehicle.

She hopped down with her usual effortless and lavish demeanor (she was quite the diva after all) flaunting off her new K9 unit vest. Garfield had been assigned to the dog almost a year prior. Though he hadn't originally planned on pursuing a Criminal Justice degree during high school, he found himself with an odd desire to do so after graduating. By the time Dick had suggested he pair it with his Animal Behavior degree and train for a K9 officer position, there hadn't been a doubt in his mind. It had been the best decision Garfield had taken considering he adored the job, and he especially loved having Blue as his partner in crime (well, technically _partner in law_).

Today was Blue's first official and serious assignment as a fresh graduate from the K9 academy, and she looked to be as thrilled as Garfield was.

"Ready, girl?" he caressed the thick coat on her neck. He took the torn blouse Dick held out to him and raised it to Blue's nose. Then, he took a deep breath before announcing the long over-due phrase. "Search!" he commanded, and Blue rushed forwards, her nose buried on the ground in search of the missing girl's scent.

Blue led them past the abandoned warehouse and towards the woods behind it. They struggled through the thick branches and bushes, Blue's face practically hidden below the greenery. After walking almost a mile away from their arrival destination, Blue came to a halt and sniffed around a particular spot on the ground.

"Find something, girl?" Garfield asked.

Blue sat down and looked up at him. Dick and Garfield exchanged glances.

Dick kneeled down and traced a hand across the dirt, soon discovering that it was obscuring a wooden trapdoor beneath. Once he was able to find a handle, he opened the trapdoor. It revealed a sort of sewer system below, and once the command was given, Blue didn't hesitate on hopping down, landing gracefully on her paws as she did. They continued to follow the trace with their flashlights until they finally ran into a hidden door amidst the darkness.

Dick hurriedly opened it up and silently signaled for the officers behind him to follow. The room was lit up by a few candles, and upon turning the corner, they found them: five girls, ages ten to nineteen, all crammed in a corner with tape over their mouths and limbs tied together with thick rope. Their expressions were that of utter fear.

They wasted no time in untying them and providing medical help to the ones who required it.

"It's alright. You're okay now," Garfield consoled a smaller girl whose eyes were wide with terror as she watched another trail of policemen burst through the doors.

Upon helping all of the girls out of the sewer, Dick began to question one of the girls on who had held them captive. Garfield stood to the side on his knees and running his hands through Blue's fur to reward her.

"There were two men who came in often… They brought in food, and they escorted us to the restrooms. We were originally kept in this big house but they moved us here after a while. I'm not sure why… They didn't come to feed us or watch us, they just disappeared… We thought we were going to die," the oldest girl explained, her eyes shut tightly and tears forming at the brims. She took a moment to inhale a calming breath before continuing. "They had a leader, a tall man with white hair and light skin." Garfield looked up, the description igniting a familiar resentment within his gut. "They never mentioned anyone's names… They went by code names. Dragon, Bull, Gorilla… those are the few I remember. Then there's the one they mentioned most often. I think it was… T-trigon. That's… That's everything I know."

Garfield clenched his fists, the fire abruptly dispersing across his whole body and sending waves of outrage throughout. He hadn't heard the name in a long time, since his unfortunate last meeting with Raven. The day he hadn't been able to wipe out from his memory.

"Thank you, Melany. Your information is really helpful. We'll do everything we can to avenge your captors. We're going to send you off to your family and place you under surveillance. You're safe now. I promise," Dick placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and the girl slowly nodded. He sent her off with Mr. Queen who led the girls to the vehicle they'd be sent home on.

"Trigon," Dick repeated while scribbling something on his notebook.

"Why do you think they left them here?" Garfield questioned as he righted himself.

"My guess? Trigon wanted them gone for whatever reason, and he ordered his pawns to leave them stranded somewhere they wouldn't be found or couldn't escape," he theorized. "They didn't count on us having this place under surveillance after they reported it for suspicious activity. Unless it was a set-up, that they wanted us to find them," he clenched his fists and shook his head, "All we have left is to catch that son of a bitch, but he's practically a ghost in the system. If only we could have one clue. It'd be all it could take to finally bust him."

Garfield breathed in, knowing full-well what he was about to disclose could change everything. He looked around, making sure there wasn't anyone else close enough to hear. "Dick, I think I might have some valuable information, but it's going to need a lot of further investigation."

"About?" Dick raised an intrigued eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"About Trigon's identity," he stated. Dick stared at Garfield with an unreadable expression, a sign that he was waiting for him to elaborate. Garfield sighed, "I have a suspicion that Trigon could be Trenton Roth."

* * *

"How do I look?" Garfield strolled into Dick's office following an extensive makeover from Kory whose passion for fashion and make-up had finally paid off.

"... Like a completely different person," Dick gawked at him. "Wow… Kory… Just, wow! How did you manage this?" he asked in awe as he circled around Garfield regarding his new look.

His previously sandy-blonde hair was now dyed to a deep jet-black that contrasted his sparkling azure contacts. Using special equipment and some handy skills she'd picked up from cosmetology school, Kory had managed to define his cheekbones in addition to a square jaw. There was also what Dick assumed to be a layer of make-up caked on his skin to lightened his tan complexion. As opposed to looking like a California surfer dude like he used to, he now gave the appearance of a sophisticated man working at an important business (especially with the dark blue button-up and matching blazer-trouser combo he modeled). However, the detail that most stood out, as it appeared completely uncharacteristic of Garfield, were the black glasses he donned that presented him as an intelligent library-goer interested in discussing Shakespeare during a lavish dinner party.

It was the perfect disguise.

"Oh, it was not difficult at all! I took the idea from a television series that I believed is called… The minds of criminals?" Kory placed a finger under her chin and looked up.

"Well wherever you go it from, I'm proud of you babe," Dick gave her a peck on the cheek, and Kory giggled like a love-struck schoolgirl. His eyes turned wide when she placed her arms around his neck and embraced him abruptly.

"Oh God, not again…" Garfield muttered under his breath whilst doing a facepalm. Dick and Kory's relationship could only be described by one word: complicated. Since high school, they'd had an on-and-off fling that _everybody_ found irritating. For once, they had broken up at the end of senior year to go off on their separate ways during college. Dick had gotten some other girlfriend (Barbara Gordon he believed to be her name) during his sophomore year while Kory had started dating a rich boy who followed her around like a lost puppy. Following college, they'd both broken up with their respective partners and they'd started dating again. This time, however, it lasted much shorter as their vastly different mindsets would have it. Instead of breaking up completely, they started what they referred to as an "open relationship" which Garfield just translated to fuck-buddies. Now, considering their lovey-dovey act (they didn't act that way during fuck-buddy season), it seemed as if they'd started a "normal" relationship yet again. _Wonder how long this one will last_, he wondered to himself.

"Alright Gar, it seems like you're all ready. You got the plan down, right?" Dick posed after managing to get Kory to stop strangling him.

Garfield nodded and grinned cockily, "Yep! You know I got this."

"Hope you do cause this is going against every rule in the book. You're risking your whole career over it. Are you sure about this? You can still back out, and we can find another way."

Garfield pondered it for a moment, but upon hearing an echo of the girl's description of the man inside his head, he clenched his fists. "A hundred percent," he asserted.

"... Okay. I'll let the department know that you're going on leave for a few weeks. And Gar, whatever you do, don't reveal your identity to _anyone_. You can go on to Vic. He's in the lab," he explained.

"You're not coming?" Garfield raised an eyebrow, his eyes tracing the oh-so-happy couple (for now at least).

"I've got some… business… with Kory," Dick cleared his throat. Kory smiled innocently and sent Garfield a little wave.

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Well I'll leave you to your _business_," he alleged suggestively before walking out.

Garfield headed towards the department lab where Victor was working on some prototype equipment for their future assignments. He stood beside him, only a few inches away, inspecting the instrument Victor was struggling with while muttering something to himself. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't notice Garfield.

"Hey Vic!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah!" Victor jerked in his seat and barely caught the object. He turned to his best friend with a glare but seemed promptly confused by his new persona. "Who the hell are… Wait… Gar!? Damn, Kory did an amazing job with you!"

"I know right?"

"Yeah! You actually have some looks going for you now!"

"Hey!" Garfield feigned offense.

Victor let out a chuckle before getting up from his seat and strolling to his locker. He put in the combination and removed a suitcase from inside. "I suppose you're ready for your mission, then. Everything you need is right here in this box," he handed it to him. "Don't open it until you get to the hotel. Dick's driver's in the back parking lot waiting to pick you up. He's going to take you straight there. The cameras are "under repair" for now so as long as no one sees you walk out of the building, you're in the clear. Whatever you do Gar, don't answer to your real name, don't give any actual information away, don't reveal anything to anyone, everything you say should come from what you rehearsed. _Everything_. There's a flip phone in your luggage. No signal can come through unless you activate it. Only use it for reports. Hide it somewhere safe and don't let anyone get their hands on it. It can take pictures, granted they're somewhat bad quality, but it could serve as your evidence journal. Be safe Gar, and don't forget to check in. I hope you're mission goes well."

"Got you, dude. God, I'm going to miss this place," he glanced around the lab.

"It'll only be two months, probably not even that long. You'll be fine," Victor waved a hand to reassure him.

Garfield nodded, "Well, I'll see you in two months." He gave a two-finger salute before strolling out of the lab. He made his way through the isolated hallways to the exit before hurrying into the car waiting outside. He sighed once inside, slightly nervous about his next moves. He didn't have the option to mess up. He didn't even want to think about the consequences if he did.

"Good afternoon Mr. Steven. Would you like me to take you straight to your hotel?"

"That would be perfect," Garfield smiled while adjusting his glasses and peering out the window. Oh boy was this going to be fun.

* * *

"Robin to Beast Boy, do you read?"

"BB checking in. All is well in Wonderland. Trip went smoothly. No suspicious activity it seems. Getting through airport security proved to be much easier than I thought."

"Pulled a lot of strings for you, man. Your theory better be right."

"I can assure you, I'm going to catch that son of a bitch no matter what it takes."

"Alright, just be careful and don't do anything stupid. I'm serious about that."

"Dealio, see ya Robin."

* * *

The gala was nothing short of extravagant—women walking around in expensive gowns and men all donning elegant suits. The walls were adorned with silk curtains, there was an orchestra playing Beethoven music in the background, the marble floor was so clear you could practically see your reflection, and the tables all held gold and silver platters (which he presumed were real) with food on them. Garfield felt out of place. Though David Steven (his new persona) fit right in, Garfield himself could barely stand to speak to all of those entitled people.

However, he had a mission, and he was going to go through with it. The first step of the plan was simple. Get invited to Malchior Nol's famous gala in London through any means possible, his being charming a young woman into an invitation over the course of a week. Her name was Jillian Jackson, and she was the daughter of an affluent man in England, one Garfield knew was very good friends with Malchior.

"Mr. Steven, my daughter has spoken very highly of you," Mr. Jackson mentioned as he shook Garfield's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You as well, sir. Thank you for the invitation to the gala. It has been splendid so far," he responded politely.

"Oh, Jillian insisted I should meet you, and what better way than through this?" He extended his hands to refer to the humongous ballroom. "You see, Mr. Nol is a close friend, and his galas are the absolute best here in London. You won't go to any others like it."

"I realize that now. It really has been amazing so far."

"David!" Jillian pushed through the crowd and latched onto his arm, making sure to flaunt her sparkly salmon floor-length dress as she did. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Garfield chuckled lightly and grinned at her, the oh-so-charming smile that made girls like her swoon over him (admittedly, it'd been his best improvement since high school), "I'm glad you invited me, love."

Jillian giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. She opened her mouth to speak, but a voice coming from the stage interrupted her. The orchestra stopped playing, and everyone turned their attention to the man speaking on the microphone. Garfield barely managed to contain a snarl and instead settled on gritting his teeth.

He hadn't changed much, besides the fact that he looked older, more powerful, and like a major asshole. His lightly combed hair was the same pale hue, and his expression was as maliciously cunning as it had been before. Garfield could only fantasize about punching him until his pretty-boy face wore off.

"Good evening everyone, I'm glad you could make it to our Spring Gala. This year, we dedicated the gala to the Children's Reed Hospital Foundation who we've made a generous donation of five thousand dollars to for resources," everyone clapped and cheered after the announcement, and Malchior waited until they quieted down to continue. "As usual, there are refreshments and appetizers available on the tables. Please don't hesitate on grabbing some. This gala is for us to celebrate the success of Nol Corporation as well as our great relationship with our many partners, one being Skath Entertainment. Unfortunately, Mr. Roth could not be here with us today as he is handling some urgent matters. However, he expressed his appreciation for my invitation, and he hoped that you all would have a wonderful night. Please enjoy yourselves. I'll be walking around greeting everyone." The audience clapped once again as Malchior headed off the stage.

"Jillian, if you don't mind, I would like to share my gratitude to Mr. Nol."

Jillian let go of his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I think that's a great idea. Just come back when you can," she smiled sweetly at him. Despite being somewhat of a daddy's little girl, Jillian was an overly sweet and peppy girl, and Garfield felt a bit guilty about using her for his plan.

He smiled one last time before strolling towards Malchior who was having a conversation with an older gentleman.

"Good evening Mr. Nol," Garfield took the opportunity to speak to him when the old man said his goodbye. "David Steven," he shook his hand and forced a polite smile. He couldn't help but squeeze a little bit too hard, not too much to feel threatening but enough to release some of his contained animosity towards him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Steven," he nodded his head. "What brings you here?"

"Ms. Jackson invited me, and I graciously accepted as I knew I'd get the opportunity to meet you. Your generous donations never cease to impress me, Mr. Nol. I just wanted to express my gratitude in person."

"Oh, no need to thank me. I pride myself on being a philanthropist, after all," Malchior boasted, his arrogant expression causing Garfield's blood to practically boil.

"I'm also rather impressed by your ongoing plans for an international circus. I find the idea splendid, and I would love to know more about your plan. I've heard you've been hiring wonderful _performers_."

Malchior raised both eyebrows, "I find it intriguing that you know about my plans for an international circus. If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out?"

"Through the means of a good friend who's the manager of a club under the ownership of Skath Entertainment back in San Francisco. We were having a casual discussion about our prospective business when he brought up your partnership."

"Ah, I see. Well, I've actually been searching for sponsors for this new project, and I wouldn't mind including you. I'm afraid we will have to speak about this further at a later date as it's quite a bit of information," he took out a business card from his pocket and scribbled something on it. "This is my personal number. You may call me tomorrow to arrange a meeting date."

_Bingo_. "Splendid," Garfield grinned as he slipped the card into his pocket. "Now if you don't mind letting me know, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hallway and to the right. I will speak to you later, Mr. Steven. And again, a pleasure to meet you," Malchior shook his hand one more time before disappearing into the crowd.

Garfield inconspicuously headed down the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom. He removed his hidden flip phone from his shirt pocket and snapped a picture of the phone number that he quickly sent to Victor with the caption, _Malchior's personal number_. He hid the phone once more and made sure he looked presentable before opening the door to go back to Jillian.

His heart dropped when he did, and he couldn't help but feel his knees weaken.

Her eyes were the first thing he recognized—the rich indigo color that could hypnotize him for hours on end. Then, he noted her pale doll-like complexion, and Garfield's fingers urged to reach out and caress her soft skin. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose yet elegant bun adorned by a gold pin atop. She wore a precious purple gown with a slit reaching up to her mid-thigh that hugged her curves perfectly, revealing just enough to _almost_ send him over the edge. In spite of how much she'd developed, she was still petite, and Garfield wished he could reach out to embrace her, her frame fitting into his arms like a missing puzzle piece.

But he couldn't.

He caught himself before he uttered her name. And per usual, she glared at him like she'd done all those times during high school. And this time, he was ecstatic to see that expression from her.

Garfield managed to compose himself and muttered, "Sorry, I was a little surprised that someone was outside the door."

"Don't worry about it," she croaked, her heavenly voice echoing inside his ears. "... Do I know you?"

"Uh, no, not at all," Garfield stammered, breaking character for an ephemeral moment. He cleared his throat and offered a hand. "David. David Steven at your service."

She took his hand, but instead of shaking it, Garfield gently raised it and planted a kiss atop of it. She didn't emote and instead stared at him with a cold gaze.

"Rachel," she replied after he let her hand go, and his heart dropped when he realized she'd changed her name, probably because of him. Before he could ponder on it, her question brought him back. "What brings you here?"

"I was invited by someone. And who would be crazy enough to not show up to Mr. Nol's gala?" he snickered, excluding the information about Jillian being his date.

Raven nodded, "My husband's galas are quite popular."

"Husband?" he asked, his voice raising an octave. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Yes," she asserted. "Malchior is my husband."

"Oh, I had no idea…"

She arched an eyebrow, "Well we have _just_ met. How would you expect to know?"

"Oh, I guess just seeing you on TV? Mr. Nol is sort of a big figure," he chuckled awkwardly, burying his hands in his pockets and trying to keep his voice cool. He hadn't been prepared to run into Raven at all, and he could hear all kinds of alarms blaring inside his head. _Don't reveal anything to anyone_, he repeated Victor's phrase over and over.

"I'm not fond of appearing on television. Besides, Malchior is a big figure in _Britain_. You don't sound British at all," she pointed out in a somewhat accusatory tone.

"I do love to travel, however. I go on a lot of business trips," he replied without a falter.

"Where do you work?"

"I work under the international department of Wayne Industries if you recognize him," he told her. "If you don't mind me asking, you don't sound British either, are you perhaps from America?"

Raven nodded, "Yes, but I moved here a few years ago after I married Malchior. Now if you don't mind me, I do have to use the restroom."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Garfield jumped out of the way. "I hope to meet you again soon."

"Likewise," she nodded before closing the door.

Garfield walked back to the party, his hands in his pockets and his pace rather slow. He felt the knot in his throat forming, but he managed to sink it down, at least for now. _Get a grip on yourself_, he told himself. He couldn't compromise the mission. There was too much on the line.

But at the same time, there was that little voice in the back of his head wondering, _hadn't he technically done this for her? _

* * *

"Report?"

"I'm going to set up a meeting with Malchior. He doesn't seem suspicious at all, and I'm guessing he's going to do a background check with whatever means possible. It should run clean, so I should be able to develop his trust. Also… I… I ran into Raven."

There was a pause and some shuffling behind the phone, "... How did that go?"

"She got married to Malchior after all… I had no idea. She never came up when I tried to find her on the internet, no matter how many times I searched her up. I guess it's because she changed her name to Rachel. I don't know why."

"... Do you think she…"

"No, not at all. Even if her father is Trenton and her husband is Malchior, she's not that kind of person. Raven would never sink down to that level."

"BB, no offense, but you only knew Raven for a short period of time. Are you sure you _really_ knew her? She did manage to fool you twice."

He felt a wave of offense indulge him, but he managed to keep his temper. "Yes. I knew at least that from her. I'll contact you with another report as soon as I can and also to find out if Cyborg was able to break into the signal."

"Copy that, Robin out," Dick transferred before the signal broke.

Garfield stuffed his phone inside his drawer and sighed. He stared at the bathroom mirror of his hotel room for a while, scrutinizing the features of the strange man standing before him. His thoughts kept going back to Raven, her beautiful eyes. He sighed and peeled off the enhancements one by one before storing them in a special container Victor had prepared for them. Then, he washed his face, but he avoided his own reflection and instead headed straight to bed.

It didn't take long for him to drift asleep, his mind shutting off as a defense mechanism to avoid certain thoughts about a certain raven-haired woman. But even then he dreamed about her and her enchanting gaze.

And his mind couldn't help but entertain the thought that maybe, _just maybe_, she would come back to him one day.

* * *

**A/N: Again, my schedule is a mess. College applications are stressful. I'm freaking out about everything. Please review, it really encourages me, and I love suggestions!**

**PS. I have a community for BBRae AU's that I love. Check out my profile if you want to see it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Caught**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, March 11, 2019**

**A/N: I'm sorry this will be kind of a short update. I'm still really stressed out about college. The uncertainty that comes with financial aid letters and having to work my butt off with scholarships along with practicing for an Orchestra competition and managing five AP classes has me worn off. Luckily, it's my spring break! And I have somewhat of a break, even if it'll feel super short. I was also struggling with figuring out where to take this story. You guys have to realize I'm practically improvising, and that suggestions would make this _so much_ _easier_. So please, if you have something, don't be afraid to mention it in the reviews. Anyhow, here is the update.**

**Also, I forgot to mention that the idea for this story came from Miss Geek. Thank you so much for it! I wouldn't have known where to take the sequel to without it! **

* * *

** Caught**

"You must be Mr. Steven?" the chubby man donning an elegant black suit and thick glasses questioned.

"Yes, I am. I set up an appointment with Mr. Nol," Garfield responded, his eyes tracing the humongous entrance hall of the mansion behind him.

"I'm Alston Morrison, but you may refer to me as Alston. I'm the butler of Nol Manor. If you need anything, don't hesitate on asking. I will escort you to Mr. Nol's office," the British man opened the door and extended a hand. "Right this way, sir."

The mansion was lined with clean marble floors, white wallpaper, and antique furniture. There were various paintings of individuals, some that he recognized as Malchior's extended family that he'd seen on the news. Oddly enough, there were also dozens of mirrors scattered throughout, coming to show how egotistic Malchior appeared to be. Garfield followed the butler through the maze of hallways, twisting and turning until they arrived at an ebony wood door. Alston knocked and awaited a response from the other side.

"Come in."

He opened the door and extended a hand for Garfield to step through first. Malchior sat at his desk, his head down and his eyes scanning some files in front of him. He glanced up and smiled when he recognized him.

"Mr. Steven! It's great to see you," he stood up from his desk and offered a hand. Garfield shook his hand firmly. He took a seat on the chair facing Malchior's desk and adjusted his glasses, his thumb tracing over the tiny button Victor had installed on the inside of the frame. "Ashton, you may head out. Mr. Steven and I have some business to discuss."

Ashton nodded and exited the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"So, Mr. Steven, I believe you're interested in joining our business?" Malchior began, his gaze intently observing Garfield, probably searching for any suspicious reaction.

Fortunately, Garfield's college theater classes had come in handy for the job, and he didn't feel a trace of uncertainty as he spoke. "Yes, Mr. Nol. I believe there's no reason to skid across the topic. I would like a spot in your trafficking operations."

Malchior leaned back on his chair and placed his feet on the table. "And what exactly would you be able to offer? I'm sure you are aware of the level of top secrecy in our functions, and we only accept people we trust as well as influential and/or wealthy individuals who can aid our operations."

"For once, I'd be able to offer you a substantial amount of money. I also have a lot of willing customers lined up considering I'm apart of this business myself," a sick sensation pooled inside his stomach as he continued, but he didn't outwardly show it. "Not to mention I have dozens of profitable women and girls lined up in a small independent island off the Somali peninsula, all of which I can easily transfer within the snap of my fingers."

Malchior raised a curious eyebrow, "And how would you expect to do that?"

"I have some helpful acquaintances in Cuba. My customers are open to travel when they want to pick out their _flavor of the month_, and it's delivered to them through means I'm not willing to expose just yet."

"Impressive. I wouldn't pick you out to be a man of this kind of _business_," Malchior pointed out, his voice oozing interest.

"It's an art form in itself," the words made him feel disgusting, but he managed to keep his act together. He was getting somewhere, and he couldn't allow his revulsion of the situation to come through. "However, I think one last piece of information might fully convince you of my potential in your business."

"And that is?"

"I know Trigon's true identity is Trenton Roth," he stated with confidence.

Malchior intently stared at him with an impassive expression for a few seconds, searching for a telltale sign of doubt. Alas, he found none, and he let out a sigh, "I suppose you've passed my test so far. I don't intend to ask you where you acquired this piece of information, and I will neither deny or ratify it. However, I could set up a meeting with Trigon, seeing as you seem to be serious about this proposition. I will warn you, however, that once you're in this business, there's no backing out, and Trigon will run a profound background check that could put everyone you love at risk. Are you still willing to do this, Mr. Steven?"

There was no hesitation in Garfield's voice when he replied, "I am."

"Very well," Malchior stood from his chair. "You should expect an anonymous call in the next few days to set up a meeting with Trigon. Until then I suggest you keep close watch of your loved ones. If we find out even a single detail of your story doesn't pan out..." he chuckled. "Well, let's not think about that."

"Of course," Garfield grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you," he shook Malchior's hand before retreating towards the door.

"Also, beware of talking to anybody about this transaction," Malchior narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not that kind of man, Mr. Nol. Now if you excuse me," Garfield responded before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

He leaned back and inhaled a deep breath. So far, he had everything under control. All he had to do now was keep his cool and not blow his cover. No fuck-ups were allowed. As long as he went through with his plan, he'd be back in the states spending time with Blue and watching Trenton's arrest on the news in no time.

He strolled down the hallway attempting to recall the pathway Ashton had taken him through. Just as he turned the corner a door opened to his left, and he was abruptly pulled inside. Within the span of a second, the door closed and a hand pushed him onto the wall. He could feel the edge of a blade against his neck, dangerously close to slicing through his skin. His eyes attempted to discern the individual, but the room was pitch black.

"On," the familiar voice spoke and the newfound brightness revealed her beautiful visage. Raven stared at him with cold eyes, her hand firmly grasping the knife parallel to his carotid artery. One slash and he'd be dead within minutes. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want with my husband's business?"

Garfield remained calm, disregarding the fact that Raven's glare seemed sharper than the knife against his skin. Despite his current condition, he couldn't help remember their old times together, every instance when she scolded him or rolled her eyes after he did something stupid. His tone remained collected as he spoke, "David Steven. We met back at your husband's gala. As to what I want, I presume you heard part of my conversation with your husband."

"Cut the bullshit, I want to know exactly how you found Trigon's identity," she spat, her hand putting more pressure against the blade.

Garfield grinned and without properly thinking of the consequences he responded, "I'm not sure how to answer that, Rae."

Raven stayed silent, her impassive expression tracing over his features. If she hadn't released the pressure on the knife for a moment, he would've thought that she didn't catch the meaning behind his words. Her fingers let go of the blade which crashed on the floor with a _clank_. Then she turned on her heel, her fingers gripping the side of the door frame. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded quietly.

Garfield let out a breath, only now realizing how badly he'd fucked up. He reached a hand towards her, his fingers aching to feel her smooth skin once again, but he didn't touch her. He looked around the room searching for any signs of surveillance. Raven seemed to have caught on to his hesitance to speak considering she muttered, "This is the only room in the manor without any cameras or microphones and the walls are completely soundproof." She turned around with stern eyes, "Now talk."

He sighed, "I joined the law enforcement field a few years ago along with Dick. A little while ago we ran into a case that intertwined with your father's fucked up side-business and speaking to the girl's first-hand made me realize there wasn't a reason for me to keep quiet about your father. You disappeared out of the phase of the earth without so much of a goodbye. I didn't owe you anything."

"I'm not saying you did," Raven gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "But coming here undercover to extract information from Malchior is a stupid decision, even for you."

"I'd take any stupid decision if it meant putting your father in jail and releasing you from his imprisonment," he blurted out.

Raven huffed and took a seat on the sofa behind her, "Don't be ridiculous, Garfield. I'm not trapped. I could disappear any time I'd like."

"Then why don't you?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because this is the only way I can be useful for anything. I've been gathering intel against my father and his colleagues for the past years. Enough information to put them all down for sure. But it requires a level of trust, sacrifice, and patience to do so. One minor mistake, and I'm done for."

"Then why don't you let me help?" he insisted.

"Because you weren't part of that plan to begin with. If they find out who you are then everything I've done will go to waste. I'm not willing to put it all on the line because you want to act like a hero," she grimaced. "I told you to get on with your own life, to study for your dream job and to find a girl you liked. It's the reason I left because I knew you wouldn't stop insisting you could help me."

"Is that why you changed your name?"

"No. Not all of my decisions revolve around getting away from you. It's been a long time, and a lot of things have happened since I left, but there's no time to discuss our lives. I need you to go back to your country and return to your normal life while you can. This is _my mission_, and you have no right to intrude into _my life_."

He huffed, "Rae, you're acting as if I'm doing this solely for you. I'm doing this to bring your father down once and for all and protect all of those innocent women and girls. I'm not going back until I accomplish that."

"Gar, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. The only thing you're going to accomplish is suicide. You know how much power Trigon holds. He'll flick you off his shoulder faster than you can kill a cockroach."

"I'm not backing down," Garfield frowned.

Raven stood up and took a step forward, her gaze never leaving his own, "You will if you know what's best for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No," she alleged as she faced the doorframe, "That's a warning." She opened the door and walked out, leaving him by himself and unsure of what step to take next.

Garfield sighed before walking out and finding his way to the entrance hall. He said his goodbye to Ashton and headed out to his car. During the ride to the hotel, he couldn't help but think about Raven's life. What exactly had happened since high school? Besides her marriage of course. She didn't seem happy nor sad. If anything, she seemed as dry as ever. Had she really formed such a hard shell around herself that now he couldn't even discern any emotion besides anger? She had barely even reacted when he blew his cover.

He couldn't help but feel a familiar tightness in his chest—the desire to protect her, to love her. Sure, he knew Raven could take care of herself. She'd grown up with the necessity to do so. But he had to admit, she was emotionally fucked up, and he wanted to help her. He wanted to show her that there was more to life than what destiny had condemned her to. That despite being dealt with some awful cards, she could rise above them.

And even if he'd told her that he wasn't solely doing his mission for her (which he wasn't), she was the biggest reason behind his actions, but he'd never admit that to her. Not until he was sure she was by his side.

* * *

"You did what!?"

"I told her," Garfield repeated into the phone. He lied sprawled out on his bed, eyes focused on the ceiling and the back of his hand over his forehead. He braced himself for Dick's incoming lecture.

"Why the hell would you tell her? It was the first thing we agreed not to do!" Dick exclaimed from the other end, and Garfield had to move the device away from his ear to avoid a lost sense of hearing. "What do you think Cyborg's going to say when I tell him?"

"Dude, I know I messed up, but I couldn't help it. Plus, she had a knife against my neck! What else was I going to do?"

"Anything but that! You're perfectly capable of defending yourself! You trained for it, goddamn it!"

He sighed, "Look, Rob, I know it was a stupid decision, but at least we know she's not on their side. She's been gathering intel just like me. She's trying to bring her father down too. That's only going to be to our advantage."

"I don't think you're understanding the risk behind your actions, BB," Dick muttered. Then in a stern voice, he ordered, "You're going to have to come back. I can't risk you staying over there when Raven knows who you are."

"Dude! What the hell? I've gotten this far! I've secured a meeting with Trigon. It's only a matter of time before-"

"You're going to come back," Dick reiterated, his voice taking on the typical harsh leadership tone every rookie was afraid of.

There was a pause, and Garfield felt his temper begin to rise, "No."

"You don't get to decide that, Gar. We're going to set up a flight for-"

"I said no," Garfield interrupted, his fists clenching. "I'm staying here, and I'm going to bust this motherfucker even if I have to do it by myself. Sorry, Rob, but you can't stop me from doing this," he asserted before hanging up and throwing his phone into his duffel bag.

He lied immobile for what felt like hours, thoughts running through his mind on fast-forward. A knock on his door brought him back to his senses, and he jerked upwards.

"Room service!" the muffled voice of a woman came through.

Garfield sighed and examined himself on the mirror, making sure his appearance still resembled David Steven. He ambled towards the door and peeked through the hole. Surely enough, it was a woman wearing the hotel staff uniform. He opened the door, confused by the fact that he hadn't ordered anything.

"Mr. Steven?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, what's the-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before a large blow to the face from someone to his side knocked him to the ground.

"What the-" he managed to mutter as he attempted to stabilize himself on two hands. He managed to look up and spot the man standing next to the woman through blurred vision. The man kicked Garfield in the face, and he fell back with a blast to the back of his head.

The lady kneeled down and jabbed something into his neck. He felt the cold fluid drip through his skin. "Don't worry. We're only here to deliver you to your appointment," she muttered. She continued talking, but her words resembled more of a jumbled mess, and his hearing began to deteriorate until all he heard was static. Then he was out.

* * *

"Ah good, you're awake," a distant voice pulled Garfield from his sleep. His eyelids fluttered opened, and his eyes widened as they gazed over the guy standing in front of him.

He was a tall and broad African-American man (even bigger than Vic) with braided medium-length hair. He wore a tight-fitting white tank top exposing his exaggerated muscle mass and some brown trousers with a black belt. "Don't worry. Trigon will be with us shortly."

"Who… are you?" he sputtered, finding it difficult to breathe out the words. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he tried to release his wrists from the handcuffs attached to the concrete wall behind him.

He smiled coyly, "As much as I'd love to have a little chat with you, I'm afraid we won't have a lot of time for questions and answers."

"Huh?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

The only door in the room opened and the brightness from outside seeped in. A dark figure stepped inside and turned on the light, blinding Garfield's sight for a moment. He blinked a few times before his vision properly adjusted. There was another guy vaguely resembling the one in front of him with lighter skin and a thinner frame leaning against the door frame. He donned the same coy smile and nefarious expression.

"He's in here," he called back.

The two guys stepped to the side, their postures abruptly turning more submissive. Behind them, a man entered the room, and Garfield narrowed his eyes at the familiar face.

"Hello David," Trenton uttered before chuckling, a deep laugh that admittedly sent shivers across his skin. "Well… If that really _is_ your name."

Garfield gulped down his apprehension, somehow suspecting that his entire cover had been blown. So much for having everything under control.

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit fast-paced. I didn't intend to blow Gar's cover so quickly, but I realized that there was no point in delaying it if I didn't have anything else to further the plot. I'm curious to see if anyone can figure out the references in this chapter. I don't usually add these many. If you can, mention them in the reviews! Bonus points for the person who can pinpoint the volume and issue of the comic book these references were extracted from.**

Miss geek - I didn't intend for Raven to fall for David. She has too much going on in her life to swoon over some random guy. Garfield coming back into it, however, that might cause some issues ;)

Orquidea71 - Will do! It's really fun to write!

Azarath Cat - Thanks! I can't wait to find out either, haha! It's all improvised!

Calisalex - I will! I'm glad you liked the first chapter!

Riders3211 - Your wish is my command!

Vi - They will end up together! I promise! Been delaying it for long enough! As for **RobStar**, I can't promise they will end up together. Their relationship is famous for being overly complicated in the comics and so far I'm following that route because I've always found it to be interesting. I might just make a poll to see what you guys want me to do with them though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Plan**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Sunday, April 14, 2019**

**A/N: Scholarships, competition, interviews, homework... Stress is killing me. I've barely gotten any sleep. I'm sorry this took so long, y'all. It's just been so hard. My best college offer right now is paying 11k for a school I don't really like that much and I haven't gotten any scholarships outside because it's _so hard_ to find ones I can apply to as an immigrant. I've been trying not to break down, but it's really hard not to when there's little hope. This chapter was difficult to write, but it's something.**

* * *

**Plan**

"My men performed extensive research on your background and identity, David. And you know what they found for this so-called David Steven? Nothing. A blank slate. As if this guy never even existed. Well, clearly it must be wrong if you're right here in front of me," Trenton voiced as he circled around Garfield. "So, _David_. Mind explaining yourself for me?" He kneeled down in front of him and observed him with a blank stare. Unlike Raven's, his gaze was brooding, nefarious, and utterly disgusting.

Garfield felt the need to spit on him, but he refrained himself from doing so. He kept his voice low and steady as he responded, "Sorry Mr. Roth, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. My name is David Steven, and I'm very much real. If you'd so kindly asked for me to bring my identification, I would've gladly done so. All I'm searching for is a business partner, I assure you. There's no trickery involved."

"Very well. Then I assume you could answer any of my questions," Trenton challenged.

"Ask away," Garfield smirked, though he was pretty much panicking on the inside.

"What's your mother's full name?"

"Stephanie Clark Steven."

"Where do you work?"

"I was assistant director of international relations for a few years before I decided to quit and join my friend's business at a local club he owns."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Roy Harper."

Trenton arched an eyebrow, "Why don't we give this so-called Roy Harper a call and see if your story pans out?"

Garfield's grin widened, "My pleasure. His number is on my phone which, pardon me, I didn't have time to grab before I was knocked out by your charming men."

Trenton smirked and pointed two fingers at one of his men, "Find me Roy Harper's phone number."

"Right away, sir," the men nodded before marching out of the room.

"Don't worry," Trenton turned back to Garfield. "Your phone won't be necessary to acquire his number. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about your family?"

"There's not much to tell. Both my parents died in a house fire when I was fourteen. I don't have any siblings. I was thrown around in the foster care system for a while, ran away from home a couple of times."

Trenton stayed silent for a couple of seconds, eyes watching him with interest. He signaled one of his men with two fingers who handed him a manila folder. Trenton opened the folder and took out a large image to show Garfield.

"Do you recognize this woman?"

Garfield scanned the picture quickly, his stomach suddenly in knots. "Jillian Jackson," he told him. "Daughter of a famous millionaire. Why do you ask?"

"You were spotted at Mr. Nol's famous gala with her. I'm interested to know why," he questioned as he laid back on his chair and crossed his arms.

"It was the only way to gain an invitation and to come in contact with Mr. Nol, otherwise to come in contact with you," he shrugged.

Before Trenton could reply, the man he had sent out walked in holding a phone. "Sir, we acquired Harper's number, would you like us to call it?"

"Yes, put it on the table," he ordered. The man quickly placed the phone in between Garfield and Trenton. "Call and put it on speaker." The man did as told.

Garfield remained silent in his seat staring at the scene unfolding in front of him. The phone rang for a few seconds before being picked up.

"Hello?" the familiar voice asked.

There was an extended moment of silence before Garfield realized he was supposed to speak. "Hey Roy, how are you doing? It's David."

Roy seemingly paused, and Garfield felt his stomach drop. _Please remember. _

"Hey... David! Dude, what's up? How's your trip going?" Roy played along, and a sense of relief overpowered Garfield.

"So far so good, it's pretty rainy over here," Garfield chuckled, hoping Trenton couldn't hear the anxiety in his voice. "How's _Verdant_ doing without me?"

"Oh please, you know we got a better handle of things around here without you," he replied cockily. "She's thriving as usual."

"Well I really hope to catch up with you when I travel back," Garfield told him.

"Yeah definitely, everyone really misses you."

"I have to hang up now, need to run some errands, I'll talk to you later," Garfield said his goodbye before Trenton ended the call.

He revised some of the documents inside the manilla folders he had acquired along with the phone. "Says here your friend doesn't run any of our operations despite the fact you told Malchior he was the one who informed you about us," Trenton posed. "Mind explaining?"

"Roy wasn't the one who told me. He has co-ownership of the club with another person."

"Who?"

"Jade Nguyen," Garfield stated and Trenton arched an eyebrow. He smirked, "I'm assuming you know her."

"I do, in fact, know her. She's been one of my longest running henchmen. I didn't realize she adopted a club," Trenton eyed one of the men in the room.

The man instantly replied, "Yes, sir, Ms. Nguyen joined the club business last year after she decided to distance herself from her original position."

Trenton turned back to Garfield, "Impressive. I didn't think you'd pass the test, Mr. Steven. Everything you've said so far seems to correlate with our information about you. So far, you seem to be on your way to joining my plans. However, there's one more test to pass."

"What's that?" he asked.

"We have two girls who need delivering to one of our best customers. If you can successfully smuggle them into the United States, I can offer you a permanent position. If you were to fail… I'm afraid you won't be the only one in trouble."

* * *

"BB, I seriously think you're wondering in too deep. All we needed was some sort of evidence against Trenton not for you to turn into a criminal," Dick chastised.

"Robin, this is the best way to catch this son of a bitch. Arresting one of his customers and getting testimony straight from two victims is sure to bring down his operations," Garfield responded.

"BB, you're not doing it. End of discussion. I let yesterday's thing pass, and I'm going to ask this of you one more time. You need to get back. Cyborg can easily use the information you gathered against Trenton."

"I'm sorry Robin, but if it's going to save the lives of two girls and be sure to bring him down, I have to do this."

"You're not in the best state of mind and I'm not letting you do this while you're-"

"I'm fine. You're not going to stop this. I'm going to finish my mission," Garfield snapped.

He heard Dick sigh from the other end, "You're making a big mistake."

"Sorry Rob, maybe I am, but you also made the decision to send me here," Garfield replied before hanging up. He sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"This is the merchandise. Make sure you don't get them too dirty during the trip." The man pushed two girls inside the room. They looked to be around fifteen, both dressed in revealing outfits and a face caked with make-up, neither smiling. One of them, a blonde girl with bright blue eyes, stared up at Garfield with undeniable fear. He felt a sense of guilt overwhelm him, but he didn't outwardly show it. Another man walked over and tied a cloth over their eyes before pushing them to the ground.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do for Trigon?" Garfield addressed the man who'd kidnapped him only a few days prior.

"Me? I'm kind of like Trigon's left hand. I run errands, and he repays me with a great lifestyle surrounded by these whores," he gestured to the girls in front of him, and Garfield felt the urging need to punch him. He contained it though, and he didn't comment on it.

"Seems fitting," he replied.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and took a step forward, practically towering over Garfield. Now that he noticed, he was much much larger than Vic, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Garfield only stared, however, not letting any fear come through.

"Jared," a voice behind him called, and they both looked back. Garfield felt his stomach drop. "Please contain yourself from attacking potential business partners," Raven deadpanned. She stepped inside the room and glared at the man, seemingly unacknowledging of Garfield.

Jared snorted, "Whatever." He approached Raven, "You know, you wouldn't be all that without Daddy's protection, now would you Rachel? I don't even know why he would will all of his fame and fortune to you out of all people."

Raven watched him intently, "Are you insinuating that you'd be better equipped with handling Trenton's assets?"

"Of course I would. Even Jack would be better suited, and that dumbass can't do shit," Jared growled, inching closer to her. Garfield wanted to jump in, but he decided against it. He had to keep his cool, keep in character while he could.

"You know, Jared, your problem is that your anger often gets the best of you. Maybe if you'd learn to control it, Trigon would pay more attention to you. But he doesn't because he considers you the _disposable son_."

Jared grimaced, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"That's enough," Trenton announced as he walked in. "Leave her alone, Wrath, and go find your brothers. I've got an assignment for you."

Jared glared one last time before pushing past Raven and exiting the room. Raven finally made eye-contact with Garfield, and he felt his knees grow significantly weaker at her gaze.

"Mr. Steven. I hope you're ready for your long trip. You will be traveling our usual route. This mission should be rather easy, especially for you. I trust that everything will go as planned," Trenton explained. He glanced at the two girls sitting against the wall. "Take them to the jet," he ordered two of his henchman who quickly rounded them up like sheep in a farm. "I will be sending one of my most trusted assistants with you. She will be overlooking your mission, and if something were to go wrong, she'll know exactly what steps to take."

Garfield locked eyes with Raven, who stared at him with an unreadable expression (like she usually did). "She can be a little difficult to deal with sometimes, but I trust that you two will get along. In case you don't know Rachel, she's Mr. Nol's wife and-"

"Your daughter," Garfield finished for him, his eyes still scanning Raven. He looked back at Trenton. "I'm aware."

Trenton nodded, "Very well. I look forward to working with you after this mission, David. I hope everything goes as planned. Let me escort you to the jet."

Raven and Garfield walked side by side while Trenton followed behind. As they reached the jet, they came to a halt by the stairs, "Have a safe flight," Trenton told them before they climbed into the plane.

Once inside, the two men who had brought the girls walked out and the doors shut shortly after. As they got ready for take-off, they remained quiet. Garfield took a seat on the chair nearest to one of the windows and watched the two girls silently cry and hold on to each other in the corner. He wanted to console them, but he wasn't sure if there was any surveillance on the plane.

Ten minutes later they were on the air. Raven stood up and walked to the pilot's cabin. Garfield couldn't exactly hear what she said, but when she walked out, she glared daggers at him.

"The cameras are off and the microphones are muted. Will you explain to me what the hell you're still doing here? And why you're setting up a partnership with Trigon of all people?" she questioned, finally showing some sort of emotion-despite that being anger.

"I'm gathering intel against your father."

"By trafficking two young girls across the border? How does committing a crime translate into gathering intel?" she demanded.

Garfield let out a humorless chuckle, "Look who's talking Raven."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "The difference between you and me, Gar, is that I didn't choose this lifestyle. I was born into it. You, on the other hand, had no reason to get involved. Do you realize how fucking hard Trigon is to take down? Take it from his own daughter. He has all kinds of back-up plans, especially against someone like me. Why do you think _you_ of all people can take him down by pulling some stupid shit like this? The only thing you'll accomplish is getting yourself in jail."

Garfield sighed, "Raven, please, if we work together, we'll have a better-"

"Just stop it, Gar. I don't know what you're playing at, but it's not going to work. I don't understand how after all of these years you're still stuck in this fantasy world where you and I-"

"Are you going to kill us?" the blonde girl interrupted Raven, her voice quiet and trembling.

Garfield stood up and approached the girl whose eyes widened with fear as he neared them. "We're not going to kill you. On the contrary, we're going to make sure you're safe. No one will hurt you anymore."

"How do you know that..? You're one of the bad guys…" she muttered.

It felt like a bullet pierced Garfield's heart, and he bit his lip, "I'm not. I'm an undercover officer. I'm going to make sure you get home safely. When we land in the United States, we're going to find you a safe place with other police officers around. This will never happen to you again. I promise."

"We're not landing in the United States, Gar," Raven told him.

Garfield turned back to her, "Where are we going?"

"We're landing in the Dominican Republic, where we'll sail off a boat to Puerto Rico and then to Florida, where the customer will be waiting. What exactly do you plan to do then?"

"I can call Dick to set up a seize," Garfield responded.

"If you do that, you'll be discovered quickly. The customer we're looking for has dozens of guards around. Any of them can contact Trenton's men at any time. Trigon will know you're an agent faster than you can count to three. You're going to need a better plan if you're going to stop this transaction."

"Then we can send the girls somewhere to hide and-"

"They have an implanted chip in their skin. The moment that chip is removed or we move off course during the trip, it'll alert Trenton. He'll know."

Garfield frowned, "Well what do you suggest we do?"

Raven took a seat and stayed quiet for a moment. Garfield thought she wouldn't answer, but before he could berate her for it, she spoke, "We make sure the customer doesn't make it to the meeting point." She looked up, "That way we delay the transaction long enough to distract Trenton and get the target off our backs."

"Alright, how are we going to do that?"

"That's your friends' job. Not ours. We can't do anything as long as we're with them," she gestured at the girls.

Garfield sighed. Of course, he'd need Dick's help after all. "Who's the customer?"

Raven took out a tablet from her purse and typed something. She handed it to Garfield, whose eyes scanned through the document carefully.

"He operates under the alias _The Terminator_, but his name is Slade Wilson."

* * *

**A/N: Can't promise anything. I will update The Butterfly Effect today though. I just need to proofread the chapter. Also, human trafficking scenarios are so hard to write, it's not realistic at all. Please don't hate me for taking so long...**

**Thank you Azarath Cat for the idea to make his "blown cover" a test. Your suggestions are always helpful for the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Sunday, May 26, 2019**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while, huh? Did you guys think I forgot? Well, nope! School is over. I literally just graduated on Friday. I'm so happy! I've got a full ride to college, and I'm ready for this next phase! Granted, I'll never forget about the impact Fanfiction had on my life. Also, I published my first book! It's a small book of short stories I wrote throughout my high school career and you guys have a sentence in the dedications page because you had that huge of an impact in my life. Anyhow, here is the chapter. Not too long, but I'll have more time to continue this story now. **

* * *

**Memories**

After walking to the private sector of the plane where they could make sure no one else was listening, Garfield went straight to the point.

"Slade Wilson?" he pronounced the name like venom in his mouth.

"Do you know him?"

Garfield stayed quiet for a moment, the gears in his head turning as if he were searching his memory reservoir. Though the name appeared oddly familiar as if in some other lifetime or universe he'd considered the man a foe, he couldn't pinpoint why it struck a chord, so he shook his head.

"Slade is a mercenary. One of the worse that exist on this planet. He's the one person who deserves no mercy or forgiveness, apart from my father. He operates under the shadows, and not even my father knows much about him, or at least he isn't vocal about his knowledge of The Terminator. So a raid during this transaction won't be too out of character for him, and it might as well start an underground war. Fortunately for us, it would serve as beneficial," Raven's eyes dropped to the tablet in front of her, and she scrolled through a file for a moment. "Trigon hates betrayal. The men who have attempted to defy him or pesky agents like you who've managed to get so far have all disappeared for good. I can't tell you where they've gone or where their bodies were left because not even I know that. Trigon operates with a trust no one kind of attitude. It's how he's been able to survive for so long without being caught. If we manage to put Slade and him against each other, we'll distract them long enough to get the girls to safety. As for catching him ourselves…" she sighed. "It's impossible."

Garfield clenched his fists, "I refuse to believe that. You've been around him for decades. There has to be a way."

Raven locked eyes with him, "It's impossible to catch him by ourselves."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "But who would help us?"

"Not help per se. He would never dare to help us uncover his most powerful ally, but by the amount of knowledge I have of him, I'm willing to bet he has some form of physical evidence that can bring Trigon down if he ever wanted to. I know my father does of him. It's the only way they can trust each other. Two power-hungry maniacs won't ever work willingly with each other unless they had a plan to bring the other down if ever necessary."

"So, who's this big rival-ally you're talking about?" Garfield asked.

"Slade himself."

Garfield crossed his arms, attempting to gather his thoughts, "So you're telling me we should fight fire with fire?"

"Granted they're different types of fire and that metaphor is both idiotic and overused, yes if it helps you understand what I mean," Raven muttered.

Garfield ignored her comment and continued, "How do you propose we do that?"

"We have to enter the beast's cave ourselves," she stated. "Slade isn't stupid enough to keep his most essential information in an online network where technology experts like Felicity Smoak or Zari Tomaz can hack into. He has to have a physical place where he keeps his crucial evidence."

"Well, we just have to find it then," he started. "I can contact-"

"I already know where it is," Raven interrupted him.

"You do?"

Raven sighed and closed her eyes while massaging the bridge of her nose, "One of the most secure vaults located in an island outside Australia. The only way to get in is with a key that Slade keeps somewhere in his personal office."

"How do you know all of this?" Garfield abruptly asked.

Raven opened her eyes and sat back in her seat, "Malchior might be an irritating, somewhat controllable husband, but he's a master in uncovering information. It's why Trigon considers him so far up the ranks."

Garfield clenched his jaw at the mention of her husband, "Right… So how are we going to go about unveiling Trigon's true identity?"

"First, we have to take the girls to safety," Raven reminded him.

"Right," Garfield nodded.

"So you have to call your friend to organize the raid at our meeting location," she replied.

"I thought you said we shouldn't seize the place?"

"I changed my mind. We have to make sure it looks like Trigon set Slade up to be discovered. Though it might be a stupid strategy from Trigon's part, it'll deter the attention from us long enough to deactivate the girl's tracking devices. We're going to have to take them off there, and we'll have to find a place to hide afterward. If you want to save the girls, there's no other way than to uncover that you've been conspiring against Trigon."

"What about you?"

"I… can't leave. If he figures out I'm conspiring against him. Everything could fall apart very easily. He could figure out what our plan is. You have to act as if you're holding me against my will," she told him.

"I'm not going to do that! You'll go back, and if Trigon is discovered, they'll take you in too," Garfield exclaimed.

"It's the easiest way, Gar. Any other plan would prove to be riskier than this. Not to mention if I stay at his side, I can figure out what he'll plan against you. You'll have a better chance with an inside person."

Garfield sighed and ran a hand through his well-maintained yet unfamiliar hair, "Fine… We'll do that." He took a step forward and took her hands into his. "But I promise I'll get you out safely."

Raven simply stared at him and gently removed her hands from his grip. She turned her back on him and crossed her arms, "Don't promise things you can't ensure," she told him before walking back into the room where the girls were.

Garfield was left with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He lowered the hand that was still up in mid-air and let out a deep breath. He reached inside his pocket where he acquired the phone Raven had returned and dialed Dick.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dick, it's me, Gar," he told him, figuring he was done with their code names.

"Gar? What happened? I thought you were done with my orders," Dick replied.

Garfield placed a finger on the bridge of his nose, attempting to not sound so pathetic when he asked, "I need your help."

There was a pause at the end of the line before Dick sighed, "Alright, talk."

* * *

"What'cha reading?" a voice asked from behind her, his breath eerily close to her neck.

"And Then There Were None," she responded as she flipped the page.

"Hmph, still the same boring ol' Rae, huh?" Garfield replied, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Raven rolled her eyes before replying, "Still the same irritating ol' Gar?" she mocked.

"I'm glad," he told her, a big smile on his face. "Also, I hadn't heard that nickname coming from you in such a long time. Brings back memories."

"Garfield, we're not going to start with this again-" she started as she shut her book.

"Woah, hold on," Garfield interrupted her and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from standing up, making her jerk back on her seat. "I was just mentioning it. I didn't intend to start another fight. I'm sorry."

Raven bit her lip and sat back, laying the book on her lap and turning to look at him. He watched her for a moment, his huge emerald eyes observing her with such emotion, it made her stomach dizzy. She quickly looked away after that, opting to look out the window instead, "Did you talk to Richard?"

"Yes," he responded, his tone clearly disappointed by their lack of personal conversation. "He agreed to the plan."

"Perfect."

They remained silent for a few moments neither sure of what to say next.

"So… Are you going to tell me what's been going on in your life since… Well, since high school?" Garfield began, his eyes still staring at the side of her face.

"Not a lot beside attending gala events with Malchior and acting like his trophy wife," she muttered.

"He's a son of a bitch," Garfield abruptly let out.

Raven chuckled, and it was music to his ears, "His mother is nothing like him. Such a sweet, naive woman. Hasn't got any idea of the kind of demon child she spawned."

"You met his mother?" he asked suddenly, though then he realized how stupid it sounded.

"Yes, Gar, we are married, after all," she reiterated.

"Oh," he muttered, suddenly spiteful of the fact that she never got a chance to meet Rita.

After a few more moments of silence, he asked, "Aren't you going to ask me how I've been?"

"No, not really."

"Well too bad, I'll tell you anyway," Garfield smirked, and Raven rolled her eyes again.

"I got a dog," he started.

"Really?" she sounded rather unimpressed.

"Yup. I'm a K9 officer now, and Blue is the best partner I could ever ask for," he continued.

"Suits you, at least."

"Yeah. I double-majored in Criminal Justice and Animal Behavior."

"How smart of you."

"I know right? Seems off-character, huh? I guess I always had it in me. Girls still swoon over me, by the way. I guess they like the idea of dating an authority figure like a police officer."

"Perhaps."

"What about you? Guys still after you?"

Raven turned to him with narrowed eyes. With a somewhat sly smirk, she grazed the hem of his shirt with a finger, and with the sharpest gaze she'd given him yet, she responded, "Guys don't swoon over the wife of a powerful man, Gar. They fear her."

"Suits you," Garfield smiled. "Good thing I'm not like other guys," he muttered while shifting closer.

"You're still as clueless as ever, Gar. You haven't changed a bit, huh? Always living on the edge of danger. You really do have a deathwish," Raven commented.

"I'm just a committed guy," he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back, causing a swell of disappointment inside his stomach, "How's Kory?"

"Well, she's still beautiful. Always gathering unwanted attention. She's modeled for a few agencies too, but it's not her job. She says it makes her feel like a piece of meat. She's a language translator for SFPD, and she's currently in a relationship with our one and only Casanova Dick Grayson."

"Weren't they dating in high school?"

"Yeah, but they have a rather…" he sighed. "Complicated relationship. They've been back and forth for ages now. Sometimes engaged, once they almost got married, then fought, then they dated other people, then they were friends with benefits or something, now they're back at square one. I swear they're more complicated than Wonder Girl's past."

"Who's Wonder Girl?" Raven furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just comic book things," Garfield dismissed it. "So they're back together now, and at this point, I've stopped taking them seriously. Vic is doing pretty well. He's working on some really neat techy things at the office. Some of my spy gear he designed himself," he chuckled. "He's now happily married to Sarah, and I believe they've been thinking about adopting a kid."

"That's wonderful," she nodded, voice still as dry as ever but he could tell by her expression that she meant it.

That was the thing about Raven. That even after more than a decade, he could still understand her like it was just yesterday.

"Can't wait until all of this is over, so you can go see them again. They'll be really happy," he smiled.

Raven bit her lip and somewhat nodded, "Sometimes you're too hopeful Gar. It's going to end you."

"No, Rae," he shook his head. "I think you're not hopeful enough."

She opened her book again and started up on the same page she was reading before, "Perhaps, but in my world, it's called survival."

"When are we getting to our destination?" he asked, though it appeared she was already tuning him out.

"Six hours give or take. So get comfortable, we'll be here a while," she replied.

Garfield sat back on his seat and looked out of the window to his left. His eyes traced the foggy atmosphere before his eyelids began to grow heavy. Soon enough, sleep enveloped his vision, and he fell into a deep slumber in the quiet of the room, his ears only registering Raven's soft breathing next to him.

He dreamt of her, cuddled by his side on the sofa and the warmth of her body calming him. Though perhaps it wasn't just a dream.

* * *

**A/N: They're too cute! Too bad there's so much coming their way, huh? Also, I love adding easter eggs! Maybe I'll find a way to incorporate Donna Troy later on ;) Hopefully, I don't have too many plot holes in this story. If I do, please list them in the reviews. It's harder to keep track as it gets more complex.**

**Guest: She might since it's a big part of her arc in the comics!**

**Azarath Cat: Yep! I thought it was about time to bring in the Titans biggest foe! Thank you for your continued support! I appreciate it!**

**Random Fangirl: Thank you! Support from my readers encourages me to keep writing!**

**Miss geek: Thank you for the suggestions! I'll try to find a way to add in Jason! I think it'd be interesting to see him in this story! Maybe as an anti-hero.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Tuesday, July 30, 2019**

**A/N: I sacrificed a _the 100_ episode to finish writing this because I was so into it. Anyhow, I'm excited you guys. I know, I know, I haven't updated in quite a while, but I've been working on other projects. I'm halfway through my first Mystery/Romance novel, and I'm thrilled to finish it. I already have a beta reader going through it. It's the first novel/novella I'll _actually_ finish, and I can't believe it, honestly. I'm hoping to publish it as a free e-book in the coming months/maybe year. I don't know if any of you would be interested in it. I've definitely taken a lot of inspiration from my various ships and just writing these. It has a similar style, but it'll be more professionally written considering these are stories I don't plan out. Anyhow, on with the story. Thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

**Reunions**

"Gar, wake up," a distant voice whispered within the darkness.

"Garfield," he could sense a light approaching, a sparkle growing by the second, enveloping his vision as if a faraway star was in the process of moving to its next stage. He could almost reach for it, letting its warmth caress his skin, bathing in its glory.

"Wake. Up," he jolted awake, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. To his left, Raven was glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"What?" he mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"We're here."

"We are?" he jumped up and looked out the window, realizing the plane was in the process of landing.

"Yes, now get your things ready. We're going to arrive at the dock by nighttime."

"They're sailing during the night?"

"Yes," she sighed, clearly already frustrated with his dozen questions. "I'll get the girls," she said before disappearing into the back.

Garfield stood up and gathered his suitcase. He put on his glasses and turned on the camera lens, just in case. He adjusted his suit and took a deep breath, only hoping the mission would go through smoothly.

It took only about half an hour to get off the plane, ride on a suspicious worn-out truck, and arrive at the docks where they boarded a rusty cargo ship. The night trip proved to be longer, lasting until the next morning where around nine, Garfield was finally able to spot his beloved earth. Already, he felt like his stomach was killing him for being on the sea for so long.

The girls were obedient during their trip, slowly gaining his trust, and Gar made sure to talk to them often, just to ensure they were doing alright. He repeatedly promised them they would be alright because for him there was no other option than to make it through this mission successfully. They rested at a hotel for a day, and for the first time in his life, even though it was during a messed up occasion, he felt like he was on just another vacation with his family.

Though they only ordered a room of two queen beds to feign the image of a family on a trip, Garfield slept on the couch that night while the two girls and Raven took the beds. He didn't mind though. The simple feeling of knowing Raven was by his side, in the same room, safe, was all it took to comfort him through the night.

Early the next morning, they continued on their trip, and it proved to be the longest part yet. It took nearly two days to sail from Puerto Rico to Florida on a private boat Raven's father had ordered. When they arrived at land, once again, Garfield felt absolutely exhausted, and the mission hadn't even begun. Luckily, no one suspected a thing about the traveling "family," and now it was a matter of arriving at the pick-up spot in time.

"Do I need to repeat the plan again?" Raven asked Garfield, her eyes narrowed and clearly doubting of his ability to follow orders. He understood why though. He knew himself enough to know that if it came to it, he would sacrifice the plan for his loved ones.

"No, you don't," he rolled his eyes.

"Perfect," she turned to the girls. "You two are going to stay in the car, and in under no circumstances will you exit until your trackers are off, got it? There will be a man who will come in to take them off, and he'll sneak you out the back and take you," she showed them the picture again. "You won't go with anyone else but him. You can trust him."

The girls nodded.

"Okay," Raven stated with a sigh. "Let's go then."

* * *

The mission was going by better than Garfield thought it would go. Slade was definitely an intimidating man but nowhere near terrifying in his elegant suit. There were two guards behind him, but Gar presumed there were more hiding in the area.

"Where are the girls?" Slade questioned with impatience.

"They're in the truck. I will bring them," she replied as she turned, glancing for barely a second at Garfield to give him his cue.

He took a deep breath before pressing the button hidden in his pocket, and it began.

"Freeze!" the unmistaken voice of Dick echoed throughout the warehouse and the sound of stomping all around them gave Garfield his own signal.

Slade's men looked taken aback, but Slade himself didn't appear shocked at all. … Did he know?

"What is this?" he demanded.

"Get on your knees now!" Dick retorted, and Slade slowly did as told, eyes still focused on Garfield.

Garfield heard Raven fall on the floor next to him knocked on her knees by one of the officers, and he found himself clenching his fists, wishing he could do something for her. _Stick to the plan,_ he repeated. _Stick to the plan._

"You think you can fool me, boy?" Slade let out, and the smile he gave sent chills through Gar's spine. "I know what you're playing at." He glimpsed at Raven, and though he didn't say anything, Garfield could tell he didn't believe it. _He didn't believe it_. And it wasn't supposed to go down like that.

And in a matter of seconds, the mission completely fell into ashes the moment dozens of bullets started to shoot out from every direction. By pure instinct, he fell to the ground on top of Raven to act as a shield.

"What are you doing!?" she seemed more preoccupied about staying with the plan than saving her own life.

"We have to get out of here," he muttered as he crawled toward the front of the truck as quickly as he could in the midst of the shooting field.

"It's going to blow my cover!"

"I don't care, Raven! I'm trying to save your life here!" he spat out as he opened the passenger seat door and snuck in. When he turned back, he realized Slade had vanished, and Dick's men were looking in all directions shooting at their hidden attackers.

Raven closed the door behind her as Gar got in the driver's seat. Fortunately, the girls were gone, meaning at least Victor had managed to go through with his role in the plan.

"Engine's fried," Raven noted as she pointed to the bullet holes in the front.

"Damn it!" Garfield exclaimed and spotted Dick on the rearview mirror in front of the police cars and military trucks. "Follow me," he told her as he exited the vehicle again and snuck to the back.

"Retreat!" Dick ordered his men just as Garfield and Raven boarded Dick's car.

They were out of there in less than a minute.

"Richard," Raven acknowledged after moments of silence. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Raven. It's been almost a decade at this point?"

"Yes," she pursed her lips, eyes wandering over to Garfield. She was nervous. He could tell. He hadn't followed the plan, and now they were as clueless as ever as to what their next step would be. It was clear that Slade was not going to fall for their stunt, and now they had two enemies. Worst of all, the cover she'd spent such a long time keeping was shattered in less than a second, and he could tell she was infuriated, probably not fully with him but also with herself. "It has."

"Kory will be so happy to see you."

"Perhaps, but I also did leave without telling anyone."

"Leave it in the past, Rae," Garfield assured her and managed a small smile. "Live in the moment."

She didn't return his sentiment as it appeared, and she only glanced away. Though he knew she'd be somewhat angry with him for a while, he didn't regret his decision. He had her back, safe and sound.

And that's all that mattered to him.

Turns out, Dick was wrong in saying Kory would be happy to see Raven. She was ecstatic. The moment they walked through the door, she almost tackled her with her embrace, and Raven simply stood frozen like a deer in the headlights for what seemed like ten minutes. It was sort of a funny sight.

"I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she pulled away, tears filling her eyes. "I can't believe you're actually here!"

Raven managed a smile, "It's good to see you, Kory."

Garfield hadn't even noticed Vic had entered the room until Raven turned to the person beside him and sent them a nod, "Victor," her smile widened a bit.

His smile was almost as wide as Kory's as he stepped forward and pulled her into another hug. "I'm glad my baby sis is okay."

Garfield chuckled, "No one's going to greet me with a hug?"

Kory proceeded to pull him into a hug, although more brief than Raven's. "Garfield Mark Logan, we see you nearly every day at work. I believe Raven deserves a better welcome considering you were only gone for a month. She's been gone for years!"

"You're right about that," he shrugged, though kept his smile. He couldn't be happier, despite having the mission go all kinds of wrong.

"Where are the girls?" Garfield asked.

"They've been taken into foster families for the time being and put under witness protection," Dick explained. "We should probably do that with you too," he glanced at Raven.

"She can stay with me," Garfield quickly intervened, not even letting Dick finish his sentence.

He wasn't going to lose her so easily. Trigon had pawns everywhere. He wasn't going to let her slip away just after she'd found her. Not anymore.

"It'll be dangerous, Gar."

"She will stay with me," he repeated, clear with his assertion.

"Very well," Dick knew better than to argue with him when his mind was set.

"We should celebrate your arrival!" Kory squealed with excitement as she hooked her arm with Dick's. "Let's go to that restaurant you took me to!"

Raven shook her head, though smiling at Kory—that beautiful smile he'd missed for so long. "Not at the moment, Kory. There's nothing to celebrate just yet. I have to avoid anyone recognizing me."

"I will take care of your makeover! Don't worry! No one will recognize you!"

"Can you take care of mine while you're at it? I'm tired of acting like this David dude. He's nothing like me," Garfield complained.

"He wasn't a very good actor," Raven noted, in her typical detached manner.

During their high school days, he would've been somewhat annoyed with her dry demeanor. At the moment, he couldn't be happier to hear it.

* * *

"I think she's ready," Kory proudly declared as she closed the door of her office behind her.

"Record time, Kor. Even faster than fixing me," he grinned.

Vic put his hand on his head and ruffled his messy hair around, "Glad to see you back as a blonde, to be honest. Black hair didn't suit you well," he teased.

"Hey! I look handsome with _any_ look," he pouted.

"Guys," Kory interrupted as the door opened next to her, and Raven—or more specifically a different version of herself— stepped through.

"Wow," Dick's surprise was evident through his dark shades. "You look so different."

"That's the point," she chuckled, and Garfield felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach as if he were a schoolboy fanning over his crush all over again.

It was Raven, that he knew, but she looked nothing like Raven. As opposed to her beautiful dark locks, her hair was long and a caramel shade. Her contacts were a light blue, and though pretty, they were nothing compared to her gorgeous deep blue gaze. Her clothing was brighter than the usual dark colors she preferred, and it appeared more stylish, definitely Kory's style.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you to Pride Summers."

Vic whistled and patted her on the shoulder, "You look great, Rae."

"I am not a fan of this look," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Dick reassured her. "I'll go prep the car. We're going out for dinner."

"How wonderful!" Kory squealed as she followed him, leaving the trio behind.

It was quiet for a moment until Vic looked in between them and cleared his throat, "You'll be okay, Rae," he rubbed her shoulder before saying, "I'll follow them. Don't take too long."

He flashed Garfield a grin before disappearing around the corner. Garfield chuckled and got closer to Raven who only crossed her arms and observed him with intrigue, her signature look. God, he had missed her.

"Let me guess," she began. "You'll start by flirting with me by saying how beautiful I look like this, and then you'll make a stupid pun."

He laughed. His hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before raising her chin to look deeply into her eyes, that unfamiliar gaze. "Raven is much more beautiful than Pride Summers will ever be."

She arched an eyebrow, clearly taken aback. "Is she?"

Garfield nodded as he got closer, her face only inches away. "Your eyes are prettier than those contacts you're wearing."

Raven faintly smiled before replying, "Your eyes are more beautiful than those contacts you were wearing."

To say he was surprised would certainly be an understatement. Never before had he heard Raven return one of his compliments in such a way, and he could tell he would keep the memory of it until his lasting days.

His gazed traced down to the outline of her lips, aching to taste them again, to feel the softness of them against his own. However, before he could kiss her, Vic's voice rung down the hallway, "Whatever you two are doing, hurry up, we're not going to wait all night!"

Garfield huffed, tracing her cheek with his finger before pulling away. He bowed and offered a hand in a gentlemanly manner, "M'lady."

Raven rolled her eyes but took it anyway. "Stop fooling around and let's go celebrate."

* * *

**Miss geek: I always appreciate help with ideas. It's not a problem at all! Thank you for your continued support! I really appreciate it!**

**Azarath Cat: You're another one of my loyal readers, and I appreciate it so much! It wasn't as much of a book as it was a collection of short stories. However, I am writing a novel that is fairly similar to the kind of style I use here in fanfiction! I'm very excited about it, and I hope to release it in the future, as a free e-book of course. As for advice, I'm very inexperienced with publishing, but I self-published through Lulu. The cover was the trickiest part but I designed it myself. It came out great though! I'm not ready to release my actual identity to my online readers though. I will be when I finish my novel, however! I do know that earning an audience, especially online, is one of your best bets to market your book, especially if you're planning on making money out of it. I know that's something I'm planning to work harder on, though I'm not ready to sell anything just yet. If you establish a name for yourself early on, things will come much easier. It's hard work, but good luck! If you need someone to check out your novel when it's finished, I can't promise anything, but I might be able to take a look at it :) Again, thanks for being such a loyal follower!**

**Fangurll15: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Family**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Saturday, April 11, 2020**

**A/N: I know. I know it took forever, but yes, I'm still thinking about this story, and no, it has not been abandoned. Saw a review asking me when I would update, and I made some time to read it over so I could catch up on my own work and update. The good thing is I have time on my hands because of everything that's going on. Please, take care, all of you! Wash your hands! Stay home if you can! And stay healthy! I wish you all the best!**

* * *

**Family**

It was the best dinner Garfield had had since he'd left Rita to live on his own, and he wasn't referring to how good the food was. They talked and joked and playfully teased each other like old times. It almost felt like they weren't currently under witness protection from a psychopathic mercenary and a human trafficker. Kory spent most of the time reminiscing on old moments from their high school experience, including the first time she'd met Raven. Vic took his time talking about their current life, bringing up embarrassing Gar moments Raven had missed out on, and complaining about Kory and Dick's relationship. Dick didn't speak much, though when he did, it was usually to ask Raven about her life, though her evading answers were enough to alert him she didn't want to talk about it, and he respected that.

Then there was Gar who, oddly enough, for the first time, didn't speak so much. He was too busy gawking at Raven most of the time, unbelieving of the fact she was actually there with them in the flesh. It was a thing of dreams, and he couldn't fully express how happy he was having her there beside him.

Once done, they headed off their respective ways (though not before Vic made sure to plant a tracker on them in case of emergencies). They decided they would meet up in the lab at the police station the following day. Dick asked Gar one more time if he was sure he wanted to take in Raven for the night, and there was no doubt in his mind about it.

When they arrived at Gar's house, he let out a pleasant sigh at the sight of it. It'd definitely been too long. Luckily, he'd gotten a K9 officer friend to look over Blue while he was gone, and he'd dropped him off at Gar's place earlier that day.

Gar was finally going to see his best friend after so long.

"So you said you have a dog..?" Raven asked cautiously.

"I didn't take you to be one to be afraid of dogs, Rae," he teased playfully.

She rolled her eyes as they stepped on his porch, and he started unlocking the door. "I'm not afraid of them. They just don't tend to like me very much." She crossed her arms as she did, taking a quick glance at his simple porch.

"Good news is, Blue is very good at reading someone's character. So she tends to like good people," he mentioned as he put a hand on the knob of the door and smiled at her. "Ready?"

"I doubt I'm part of the 'good people' you're referring too, but I guess we'll-" she didn't finish her sentence as the moment he opened the door, Blue burst out, tail wagging like crazy and started jumping all over them, first at Gar and then at his new companion.

"Oh my word…" Raven looked uncomfortable as she stepped back when the german shepherd started jumping so high she could lick her face.

Gar was nearly hysterical with laughter at the scene of his dog practically attacking Raven with her happy licks.

"Get him off of me!"

He finally managed to stop laughing as he told Blue to sit who quickly obeyed his command. "Go on." He gestured Raven to the door. She gave him a hesitant glance before walking in. "She's a girl, by the way."

"Who?"

"Blue, duh," he told her as he called the dog in.

"And you named her blue?"

"Gee, Rae, I didn't realize you'd be one to conform to sexist societal expectations."

Raven huffed and took a seat on the sofa of his living room, glancing around the room curiously. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks, had enough money to start renting it as soon as I got Blue. I would've gotten an apartment, but frankly, Blue needs a big yard to thrive, and I'd do anything to satisfy my favorite girl," he explained as Blue hopped excitedly around him trying to reach his face with her tongue.

He chuckled lightly as he walked to the kitchen to feed the dog before proceeding to sit down next to Raven. "So…" he said as he scooted toward her.

"So what?" She arched a curious eyebrow. "You don't expect anything to happen, do you?"

"Not at all. A little insulted that you'd think that was my first thought when I said I wanted you to come with me." He put a hand over his heart, feigning offense. "But I do want to know more about how you've been. I know you were uncomfortable talking about it during dinner, but could you at least tell me?"

Raven stayed quiet, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

"Please? You know I care about you Rae. I just want to know," he whispered as he took her hand in his. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Perhaps she'd missed him a lot more than she was willing to admit? After all, the last time they'd been together, they'd shared a passionate kiss that more than anything revealed how strongly they felt about each other.

"How is your illness treating you?" she asked, probably to change the topic.

Gar sighed but let it slip. "I've been ok. I haven't had any sort of attack since the last time you saw me, but you already know how unpredictable it is."

Raven nodded. "I'm glad… but I do wish you hadn't gone snooping your nose in my husband's business and ruining this great life you seem to be having. We wouldn't be in this conundrum."

"I thought it was time to do it. Besides, you coming along with me is the best thing that came out of it. I think it was a worthy risk," he spoke, staring deeply into her eyes, even though the color felt so wrong on her.

"I don't believe you sometimes, Gar. You're so…" she searched around for the words to describe him. "You're like a beam of light."

Gar grinned. "I'll take it as a compliment."

They stayed silent for a moment, just watching each other and hearing Blue excitedly chew her kibble.

"It was hell. I'll admit that," she finally told him. "Living with Malchior after the wedding and my father visiting every once in a while. But that's why I'd rather not talk about it. There's no point in reliving bad memories. It's better to stick to the good ones."

Gar had to admit he was shocked. In the time he'd known her, he didn't think she'd uttered such positive words. Most of her outlook pertained to pessimistic and realistic thoughts about the world, so he was usually the one to cheer her up with his positive outlook.

"I'm sorry your life has been so hard, Rae."

"No reason to apologize. It was never your fault to begin with. But you did make it better."

Her confession arose all sorts of butterflies and sparkling feelings in his gut. To know he'd made her life a little brighter, it made him feel an overwhelming sense of joy. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to make her life from then on better. He wanted her to smile every day, to wake up and breathe in the fresh air, looking forward to the start of her day. He wanted her to be with him, so he could share his brightness with her every time she needed it.

"Raven, after this is all over, I want you to come with me."

"What do you mean?"

Gar squeezed her hand comfortingly and smiled. "I'm saying you deserve the world after everything you've gone through, and I don't want you to be alone… I also… I have something to tell you."

Raven seemed intrigued at his apparent hesitance. "I know your dad is your only family, per say, but while I was searching for you during all those years, I managed to contact someone else…"

Her breath hitched, and she squeezed his hand ever-so-slightly. But he didn't have time to tell her as Blue found it appropriate to start barking at that moment. They both glanced over at the dog who apparently had spotted someone outside the window as she was snarling like crazy.

"Blue, calm down, girl. I'm sure it's just the neighbors." Gar stood up and took her by the collar to pull her back from the window, but she was insistent on staying put. "What's wro-"

Everything happened in slow motion for Gar. One second and his window was shattered, a huge shadow jumping in and knocking him back. Blue jumped at it to attack, but the figure smacked the dog to the side and she fell down with a loud thug and a quiet whine.

It was the black man from Trigon's layer, Jared, he believed. He stood tall in front of Gar, while from the other side, he heard the window behind the living room also burst, probably signaling another intruder had broken in.

"We're here to pick up our little sister," he grinned.

"Sister..?" Gar muttered before realization hit him. "Raven!?"

Jared picked him up by the collar, although Gar was fast enough to hit the emergency button on his bracelet to alert Vic and Dick of the emergency. "I knew you were a punk from the first moment I laid my eyes on you."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Raven struggling to fight against another one of the guys he'd met, presumably another brother. _Just have to distract them enough for the police to get here_, he thought.

"Say, aren't you Trigon's disposable son?" Gar asked, remembering how Raven's words had struck a chord with him.

Jared appeared confused at first before his wrath seemingly got the best of him and he pushed Gar to the ground before standing over him. "You're going to regret saying that!"

"Blue, attack!" The german shepherd rose in the span of a second and hurled toward the giant man, snarling and growling before digging her teeth into his arm. While the man struggled to get the dog off, Gar jumped to his feet and rushed to the living room where the other man was holding Raven by the neck and mumbling something Gar couldn't quite hear due to his adrenaline rush. He swooped up the bat by his couch (that he had fortunately forgotten to put away the last time he'd gone to play with Vic) and slammed the back of the man hard.

The man stumbled over in pain while Gar took Raven's hand and pulled her away. He noticed a cut on her left thigh that appeared to be bleeding pretty badly, and he felt his anger get the best of him, suddenly wishing to do something a lot worse than hit the man with a bat.

"That's it!" Jared yelled as he walked out of the kitchen. He had somehow managed to fight off Blue, and Gar only felt his anger grow, though his concern for his best friend was stronger since he glanced at the kitchen hoping she'd come out. He heard a click beside him and turned to see Raven pointing his gun at Jared.

Her brother regarded her with disgust. "I knew you never liked our family, sis. But I didn't realize you'd dare to point a gun at your own flesh and blood."

"The only thing you and I have in common is a demon for a father. Now get out of this house, go tell daddy you failed your mission, pathetically, by the way, or I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Rave-" Gar tried to interfere and tell her it was smarter to let the police handle them, but she didn't appear to be done with her sentence.

"And tell Trigon he'll soon be rotting behind the bars of a prison cell once the police catch him or in hell if I do."

Jared snarled before pulling his brother up and dragging him out the broken window, sending her a wicked smirk as he did. Just as they disappeared into the backyard, the front door burst open and Dick ran inside, gun out, followed by several other men.

"They're gone," were the only words Raven uttered as she pulled the gun down and struggled to lean on the wall to her right. Gar quickly helped her to sit down, taking the gun and putting it aside in the process. He ripped open the material on her jeans to examine the wound. It appeared to be pretty deep, and Gar wasn't even sure how she still managed to be on her feet.

Dick kneeled down next to her too just as Vic marched inside with his medkit. "Take care of her. I have to check on Blue," Gar told them before rushing into the kitchen.

His heart dropped as he spotted Blue lying by the counter whimpering. "Dick, send the vet unit right now!" he yelled. Gar examined her for any external wounds, though being careful about touching her. "It's okay, girl," he muttered soothingly as he did. "You're okay. You're such a good dog." He continued to mutter encouraging words while Dick walked in to check on them.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fully conscious, but her leg seems to be at a weird angle. I think it might be fractured."

"The vet is already on his way. Don't worry, Gar. She'll be okay." Dick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They're going to pay for this," he growled.

"They will. We're going to take those assholes down as soon as we can. I need to bring you in for a briefing while Raven and Blue get patched up."

"How is Raven?"

"She seems to be okay. She's lost a good amount of blood, but an ambulance is on its way. Vic is treating the wound."

Just then, Gar could hear the ambulance approaching. "I'll go with her," he said.

Dick shook his head. "It's alright. Vic and Kory will ride with her for now. You need to stay with Blue for now. I'll catch you at the police station once you get there with Blue."

He was hesitant but ultimately decided Dick was right. Raven was in good hands with Vic and Kory. Right now, he had to care for his best friend. The K9 vet unit walked in soon after, and they wheeled Blue out to the vet clinic in the station. Dick sent him a single nod as Gar jumped into the vehicle to ride with the dog.

As the doors closed and they went on their way, Gar couldn't help the rage building inside his gut, and he instinctively clenched his fists. Now more than ever, he was pissed. Hurting Raven had certainly angered him but messing with his dog would certainly warrant his bad side coming out.

And deep within, it honestly scared him just how angry he was. He definitely understood Raven's phrasing and truly believed her when she'd said Trigon would be rotting in hell if he faced her. Because he certainly wanted him there too.

* * *

**Azarath Cat: Sorry it took forever to update! Thank you so much for being willing! I honestly don't want to make money off of my works, since I won't be launching a career as an author any time soon. It's simply too risky without having money already. I just write when I can, which is why a lot of my works take forever to finish. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Miss geek: We're almost done. I think maybe two-four chapters are left. This is a lot shorter than Broken.**

**Guest: I'm glad! :)**

**ppgmikaela: Thanks to you, I have updated! I hope you like it! You helped me remember this story existed with your review, haha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fear**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Friday, April 24, 2020**

* * *

**Fear**

"How's Blue doing?" Victor asked as he stepped into the waiting room where Garfield was currently sitting on the sofa playing with his hands and staring at the ground intensely. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "You okay, dude?"

"I'm not sure. The vet hasn't told me-"

At that moment, the vet worker walked out of the clinic with a clipboard. "Officer Logan." He nodded at the blond as a greeting. "Good news is Blue doesn't have irreparable damage. She only fractured her black right leg during the attack. Bad news is she is nowhere near ready to go back into the field. She's going to need a few weeks to heal, preferably resting comfortably at home. Though with your current circumstances, I'm not sure if that is possible. Thus, I recommend you either find a trusted individual who knows how to care for her or leave her at a Pets Hotel."

"No way." He shook his head instantly at the second option. "Blue is not used to being at an hotel like that, and I don't trust them. I know who I can leave her with, doc. Don't worry."

"Very well. Blue is currently being discharged by my assistant. You can find her in her kennel when you're ready or if you want to take her now." The vet shook hands with Garfield before walking off.

"Who are you going to leave her with?" Victor asked.

Garfield sighed, arms crossed and a serious expression, before replying, "You."

Victor looked bewildered at the response. "Me? Dude. I ain't never taken care of Blue before. You really trust me to have her at my place?"

"Of course I do, Vic." Garfield rolled his eyes as if it were a settled fact. "Blue trusts you. If she's going to spend weeks in this condition with someone else. It's going to be you. Plus, she's not hard to take care of."

"Alright, man. If you say so." Victor patted his best friend in the back gently. "Now where are you going to stay? You clearly can't be home if they know where you live."

"They probably know where we all live, Vic. Trigon is smart and calculated. He knows when to attack. I doubt he'd be sending anyone soon after his two sons failed so badly."

"Sons!? Hold on. You're saying Raven has siblings? How did we not know about this!?"

"They're half-siblings as far as I know. I don't think they ever lived with them. Raven hasn't really explained much. We haven't had that much time to talk, you know? Being chased by two maniacs and all."

Victor shook his head. "I told you you shouldn't have gone on that mission."

"I don't care, Vic. If it meant getting Raven back, I'd do it all over again."

"You really have it bad, don't you?"

"Have what bad?" Garfield sat down again and ran a frustrated hand through his mess of hair.

"Raven. She's really gotten to you." Victor took a seat next to him.

"She had me wrapped around her finger since the first day I met her." Garfield shrugged. "I don't think I ever told you this, but the day I was in the hospital when you told me she left... The night before that, she had come to visit me."

Victor furrowed his eyebrows. "What? But why did you look so surprised when I told you she left then?"

Garfield sighed, the memory leaving a sort of dread in his stomach. "She didn't tell me. She only came to apologize and tell me the truth about her situation." He hesitated, the memories flooding his mind once again, forming a knot at his throat. "That's when she told me who Trenton really was."

Victor looked stumped, eyes wide and jaw hanging. "You knew all these years, and you did nothing about it?"

Garfield looked conflicted, standing from his seat and pacing in front of Victor. "I didn't know what to do, Vic. I didn't focus on Trigon at all until we caught a case that directly involved his fucked-up business, and I realized I couldn't keep quiet. I spent a lot of time trying to find Raven, doing everything I could. But I failed." He bit his lip. "But I did find someone else."

"Who?"

Garfield went back to sit down, his leg pacing up and down. He fumbled with his hands nervously. "During those months I took to try and track Raven down, I found her mother."

"Her mother? I didn't realize she was still alive."

"I didn't either. All Raven really mentioned was that she wasn't in her life. But in my search for finding Raven, I found the names of all Trenton's wives, and there was only one that could possibly be Raven's mother. It took a while but I managed to track her down."

"Did you contact her?"

Garfield placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"Well? Did you?"

"No. I couldn't. She's in a mental asylum a few hours from the city. I tried calling, but they weren't able to put me in contact with her due to confidentiality. I wasn't a family member, so there was nothing I could do."

"Have you told Raven?"

"No. I was going to tell her at my place, but we were interrupted."

"She has to know."

"I know. I know." Garfield shook his head and leaned his elbows on his knees. "But I don't know how to tell her, dude. I don't know how she's going to react. Raven's unpredictable as you've known."

"Even if she hated her mother, don't you think it's best that she would at least have some closure by knowing where she is?"

"Yeah. I know. I will tell Raven, but it has to be the right time."

"The right time for what?" The familiar, croaky voice did nothing but make his body tense up.

"Raven!" Garfield quickly stood up and brought her into a hug. "How did it go? Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?"

"I am fine, Gar. The doctor patched me up and said I had good pain tolerance. He just told me I needed some rest, and I'd be okay. The cut wasn't that deep, luckily. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh." He turned to Victor who was still sitting on the chair appearing a little nervous.

The large man quickly stood up once he locked eyes with Garfield. "I'll go to the lab and leave you two to talk."

Before he could walk away, however, Dick approached them. "Vic, Gar, Raven," he called before glancing at Raven's wound. "Are you okay, Raven?"

"Never been more perfect." She crossed her arms, watching him with her usual stoic expression.

"Very well. I need to talk to you all about the next step to the plan."

"What is it, Dick?" Garfield asked.

"Not here. Let's talk at the lab. Kory's waiting there. Plus." He looked around cautiously before saying the next sentence in a lower tone. "I have a suspicion that we have a mole in the station."

* * *

"A mole?" Victor asked from his seat on the rolling chair.

"Yes. Someone seems to have acquired the records of your private investigation, Gar. We're in the process of figuring out the culprit, but for the moment, we need to be careful. There could be more than one."

"What about the files?" Garfield questioned, hoping all his work and sacrifices for the mission hadn't just been flushed down the drain.

Dick sighed as he uncrossed his arms and took out a flash drive from his pocket. "Luckily, I scanned everything before it happened. We have every current piece of dirt on Trenton in this flash drive. Unfortunately, it's not enough to incriminate him."

"Thought so," Raven added. Everyone turned to her. She was leaning in the corner wall next to Gar, two fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "We have to go through with our original plan."

"How do we do that if Slade knows we're onto him too?" Gar posed.

"I think I can help with that," Dick mentioned. "I have a contact who knows Slade Wilson better than anyone ever could. I can convince him to help us bring down him and Raven's father."

"Two birds, one stone." Victor nodded. "We just gotta hope the mole doesn't get to us first."

"He won't." Garfield clenched his fist. "Nothing's going to stop us from bringing those two demons down."

"I have a question." Kory raised her hand like she was in class.

"What is it, Kory?"

"Where are Gar and Raven going to stay tonight? It is rather late, after all. I do not believe Gar's house is safe anymore."

"Kory's right." Dick nodded as he took out his phone. "I'll set you both up in a hotel and check up on you two at first light tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me," Garfield replied. "Vic's taking Blue anyways."

"That spoiled brat is going to want to sleep in my bed, ain't she?"

"Blue is a lady, Vic. Of course, she will want a bed. But don't worry, she can sleep on the couch too, though she prefers to be near people at night."

"Fine. You spoil her too much, Gar." Victor rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Garfield feigned offense. "She's my girl. Of course I'd spoil her."

"I'm not surprised," Raven added with her typical serious demeanor. "Of course the only girl Gar would be capable of attracting is a dog."

"Hey!" He actually took real offense to the comment. "I'll have you know girls are always tripping over their feet when it comes to Office Gar Logan!"

"If you count fugitives or girls running away from you." Victor snorted.

"I am confused. Gar is not capable of attracting human girls?"

Garfield rolled his eyes. At least Kory was on his side.

"It's a joke, Kory," Dick said as he typed up something on his phone.

"Oh. Forgive me, Gar."

"No problem, Kory." He sent her a dismissive wave.

"I thought what Raven mentioned was true. You only ever bring dogs around when I see you. I do not believe I have seen you with an actual girl before."

He face-palmed, all the while Victor burst out laughing and even Raven smiled. Kory only looked at him with her oh-so innocent eyes yet mischievous grin.

"Alright, guys. You're all set in your hotel. I'll text you the details, Gar."

* * *

"Awesome!" Garfield announced in awe as they walked into their hotel room. Dick had gotten them a rather nice, expensive hotel in the middle of the city (since more people meant it was likely safer). When he had mentioned getting them a room, he hadn't expected such a big suite adorned with a huge flat-screen TV in the living space, two large bedrooms with queen-sized beds, and a huge bathroom that included an indoor jacuzzi.

"Why would Dick spend so much money on this? Seems rather irresponsible," Raven commented as she put the bag Kory had given her with extra clothing on the couch (considering all her stuff was long-gone after their encounter with Deathstroke).

"Maybe he just wants us to be comfortable." Garfield shrugged. "And I'll be comfortable as hell in this place." He grinned while jumping on the love-seat by the window that displayed all of downtown. He lied down and put his arms behind his head, smiling like a maniac. Surely, this was what he deserved after such a difficult month.

Raven took a seat on the couch and faced him but didn't say a word.

"Um, so?" Garfield looked nervous as she stared. He stood up and went to sit next to her, her eyes following him as he walked. "What's up?" He set his arm around the back of the couch behind her.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, didn't you?"

"Oh. That. Right, um…" He looked around, momentarily waiting to see if there would be any interruptions like flying ninjas through the windows or a world-destroying antimatter wave or something. Alas, there was only silence. "Okay. I told you I spent a long time looking for you, right?"

She nodded.

"Well I didn't tell you this because everything happened so fast and we were so busy and all but… I found your mother."

Raven stared at him with an emotionless expression, not saying a word. It wasn't exactly the response Garfield was looking for so he laughed awkwardly. "Uh, this is the part where you respond? You know? With words?"

"You found Arella?" she asked.

"Yeah, in a mental asylum a few hours from the city. She's been there for a few years now. I don't know where she was before. But I found her there while trying to find out if you were with her."

"Is she." Raven turned away and looked to be contemplating his words. "Of course Arella would end up in a mental institution. It sounds exactly like my mother."

"Would you consider seeing her?"

She was quiet for a moment, biting her lip nervously. Despite her blank expression, he could tell she was at least a little nervous about what he'd told her. He had gotten better at reading her through simply her eyes. "I'm not sure I would. Perhaps after all of this ends."

"I could go with you, if you wanted." He put his hand over hers. It was a risky move, but he took it. He thought it was about time. She turned to him, and he noticed just how close her face was. A few more inches and he could kiss her just like that.

"Maybe," was all she replied with, unmoving.

He moved closer, lips brushing against hers for merely a millisecond. The best millisecond he'd had up until now.

"Garfield," she murmured before gently pushing him away.

He sighed and pulled his hand back, turning away from her, admittedly somewhat annoyed and disappointed. "We haven't talked about us yet, Rae."

"There is no us, Gar."

Garfield turned, his expression firm. "You can't deny what we have… what we had."

Raven let out a deep breath. "We never had anything. Not in high school and not now." She put pressure on the bridge of her nose like she usually did during a conversation she didn't want to be having. "Frankly, I don't think we can ever be together, Gar. Now I realize that."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"I don't think I'm capable of loving you the way you want to be loved."

"Bullshit!" He jerked up from the couch, his voice louder and more aggressive, even startling her for just a second before she frowned herself. "You're just saying that because you don't want to bother giving it a try, Raven! You're too scared to let your emotions through! You've always been too scared of it, so you hide behind his cold exterior, but I know that's not really you, Rae. I know you love me as much as I love you. You're just afraid of what could happen."

"I'm not afraid of emotions, Gar. But I fully don't believe we're compatible. Not to mention after this, I'm not sure I want a relationship."

"You said it back then, and you're still saying it now! Face it, Rae! You haven't changed a bit. You're still as closed off as you used to be. Why are you so afraid of me?"

Raven stood up and faced him. "I am not afraid of you."

"Prove it!" He stepped forward, eyes dropping to her lips for only a second.

One second and their lips were against each other. There was no softness in their kiss, no gentleness. It was pure unfiltered passion, maybe even rage. His hands grasped the sides of her waist and hers traveled up his back and to his hair, sending sparks throughout his body. It felt like nearly an eternity. Garfield was unable to pull away, his hands frozen to her body like it was his life support. But eventually, she pulled away, breathing fast and hard.

She pushed away from him, only giving him a firm stare. "I am not afraid of you," she repeated before turning on her heel and walking to her room, slamming her door as she did.

He felt like he was just getting over an adrenaline rush, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour and his hands aching for her. The only thought running through his mind was, _what the hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N: I updated my profile with a schedule for the coming months! I'm hoping after my semester ends, I can start writing every day, probably not these fanfictions, but one-shots at least, and then spacing out chapters in between. I'm planning two fanfictions for the end of May/June. One is Hiraeth, the cover is in my Tumblr lightns881 if you want to see it along with the summary. The other one is yet to be announced but will be soon. By next month, I should also be finished with The Butterfly Effect and then this one by early June at the latest. I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you so much for your support! It means a lot! Also, just wanted to recommend y'all check out LilyTimbers' fanfiction Nevermore Records. It's an awesome band AU, best one I've read so far! If you enjoy my AUs, I assure you you will enjoy hers too, maybe even more! She didn't ask me to say this, but I wanted to since it's so good and she's so much better at uploading than I am, so she's really inspiring me to speed it up, haha!**

**I don't even really know: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**ppgmikaela: Thank you! My reviewers are often the ones to push me to keep it up, haha! **

**Guest: Haha! That would be one hell of a plot twist! I don't think it's going to happen but then again, you never know ;) I know I'm for sure going to write that into one of my stories one day.**

**Azarath Cat: I uploaded this to my insta story because it made me so happy! Thank you so much! I'm so happy I helped you out! That's one of the things that keep me writing, knowing I'm making at least one person smile or bringing them joy :)**

**LilyTimbers: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I'm glad you like the story! I was never really planning that long of a sequel, and there's really only one on-going plotline, so it won't be too difficult to close off in maybe five more chapters I'd say. If anything, they might be long chapters. My fics actually tend to lean toward the shorter side of things because I never really wrote outlines. However, I think after Glass and The Butterfly Effect, they might start getting a little longer (at least the more complex stories). Again, thank you so much for your support! I really appreciate it! You've already made my day more than once with your own story and your reviews! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mole**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Sunday, May 17, 2020**

* * *

**Mole**

_Knock. Knock._

Garfield stepped out of the room, still rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. He stretched out his arms and listened intently for a moment. Silence.

He was just about to step back to take another hour of sleep considering it was five in the morning when another knock at the door caught his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows. Who could be knocking so early in the morning? Maybe Dick had decided to come at this time. He was an early bird after all.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The knocks seemed to be growing more insistent, and Garfield rolled his eyes as he hurried toward it. "Coming! Gee, you don't have to wake everyone in the hotel!"

He glanced through the peephole and noticed there was a petite dark-haired lady wearing the hotel staff uniform and holding a cart with some food on it. For some reason, she looked terrified. He opened the door with confusion. Maybe Raven had ordered something? He didn't think she was awake, however.

"Your breakfast, Sir," she muttered, almost shaking as she pushed the cart in.

"Are you ok-"

Someone pushed the lady to the side, and she let out a little yelp as a woman with long white hair with a mask covering her face took her place and instantly shot at him, though Garfield barely managed to throw himself to the side.

"What the-" More shots rang out as he hurriedly took cover behind the sofa.

He could hear the thumping of his heartbeat from the sudden adrenaline rush as he listened to her approaching footsteps. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Raven's door opening and heard more gunshots. He was fearful to look over for a moment, fearing for the worst, until he realized Raven was the one who had shot.

She glimpsed at him for a split second before continuing to shoot at the woman who he presumed was dodging the bullets. He peeked over the edge and just in time to see her take cover behind a door. Raven took the chance to join him behind the couch.

"Who the fuck is that!? Don't tell me you also have a long lost sister!?"

"On the contrary." Raven reloaded the gun and stood up to shoot again. There was firing from both directions destroying nearly the whole of the room. She kneeled back down. "That's Slade's brat."

"Slade's… He has a daughter!?"

Raven was about to stand back up when the woman jumped over the couch and knocked the gun off her hand, aiming her own straight at her. Garfield barely had time to think of what to do before he noticed the rug beneath her and was quick to pull it toward him which caused the woman to fall on her back and the gun to land on the other side of the room.

Raven didn't hesitate to jump at the woman in an attempt to keep her on the floor. However, the woman was obviously agile and quick on her feet as she kicked Raven in the face and flipped back onto her feet. She made her way toward the gun, but Garfield had the brilliant idea to jump at her and sent them rolling toward the window where they both hit against it hard.

He tried to keep her down, but she kneeled him on the crotch and left him on the ground groaning in pain. By that time, Raven had managed to grab the gun, and she pointed it straight at her.

The woman stood up in her spot and grinned, tilting her head a bit. "Not bad, Raven." At the sight of Raven gently pressing on the trigger, the woman raised both arms cautiously, her smile not faltering. "Not bad at all."

"Did your daddy send you here?" Raven spat out. It was clear the women had a probably negative history with each other, and Garfield couldn't help but wonder what it was. Clearly, it had been too long since he'd seen Raven.

The woman laughed like she wasn't just standing in front of a gun about to get shot. In fact, she took a daring step forward. "Deathstroke wants you dead for that stunt you pulled."

"Does he? And does Trigon know you're trying to kill his precious daughter?"

"Oh, please. Your father wouldn't be able to stop Deathstroke if he wanted to. Overrated, might I say. Now would you rather do this the easy way or the painful one?"

Raven didn't miss a beat as she replied, "Says the woman with a gun to her head."

She laughed again. "You know I can knock that off your hands in the time it takes you to breathe."

Raven's glare intensified. "Take off your mask, and I'll consider making it quick."

The woman's wicked smile only widened, and she proceeded to do as she was told, throwing her mask to the side in the process. Garfield couldn't believe his eyes.

Rose Worth had been his long-term colleague ever since he'd started to work at the station. She'd been one of Dick's most loyal subordinates since he'd first moved up the ranks. She was a charismatic woman who absolutely enjoyed a good brawl and who loved having drinks after a successful mission. She naturally gravitated toward danger, being one of the more daring officers in the station, so much Dick had had to step her down for some of the reckless decisions she'd pulled in the past. But despite her troubling character and alcohol problem, Garfield had been convinced Rose was a good person. She was passionate and fierce, and absolutely did everything she could to go through with her goals and ambitions.

Garfield had never expected she'd be an assassin's daughter, much less Slade's daughter. Even more, he hadn't expected her to be a traitor considering Rose had always acted fiercely loyal with her partner Connor Kent.

"I should've assumed you'd be infiltrated in their ranks. Have you been playing the long-con since our last meeting?"

"You say I've been on the long-con, Raven, but you've been planning against your father since your teenage years. Am I the real traitor here? Or are you?" She raised a single eyebrow, and it seemed to piss out Raven more considering she clutched the handle of the gun.

"Raven, you don't have to do this," Garfield warned as he got up. "We can take her in. We have her surrounded. But the worst decision you could take right now is pulling that trigger."

"You don't have to listen to your boyfriend, Raven. If you want to shoot me, do it already. I'm getting bored just standing here." Rose challenged, her wicked grin never once disappearing. In the time that he'd known her, Garfield had been convinced Rose had a death wish. He hadn't realized it was for real.

"She'll just keep coming back, Gar. I have to do it." Raven seemed determined, and it almost scared him how cold her eyes looked at that moment. Never before had he seen that kind of fierce ruthless expression on her face. At that second, he didn't care about Rose. He only cared for Raven's well-being. He stepped in between Rose and her.

"If you shoot her now, you'll only be as bad as your father."

That seemed to light a fire within her, and she directed her gaze toward him. "Don't _ever_ compare me to my father."

"This has been fun," Rose added before Garfield could say anything. "But I have places to be, people to see, you know?"

He didn't even have time to turn before she took something from her belt and threw it on the ground, releasing a cloud of smoke that prevented him from even being able to see Raven. As the fire alarm began to ring and the sprinklers set off, the smoke started to clear, revealing an empty space where Rose had been just a moment ago.

"You let her get away," Raven told him through gritted teeth, lowering the gun.

"I prevented you from doing something you'd regret," he corrected, frowning at her. "Raven, I don't know what happened to you while you were with Malchior and your father, but you don't have to stoop to their level."

Raven took a step forward, their faces as close as they had been before. "You don't know them like I do."

"I might not." He watched her with sad eyes. "But I know you."

Her gaze softened, but she refused to speak. She pulled away and sighed. "Call Dick. We need to tell him who the mole is."

* * *

"I was afraid of this." Dick nodded along after Garfield explained what had happened. They were back in the station lab again discussing the next part of their plan.

"You knew Rose was the mole?" Victor raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had a suspicion, but I wasn't going to blame her without being sure first."

"How were we not aware Rose was Deathstroke's daughter?" Kory asked.

Raven sighed and crossed her arms. "Rose is a master of deception just like her father. And if she's working for him, it means he helped her erase her family history from her file. She registered under her mother's surname. Rose has been working for this game before we even realized there was a game to play."

Dick huffed and plopped down on the desk in the lab, leaning his elbows on the table and running both hands through his hair. "I should've known."

"Don't blame yourself, Dick. None of us had an idea," Gar reassured him.

"Regardless of blame, we have to figure out what Rose wanted when she showed up."

"Uh, to kill you?"

Raven shook her head. "Don't underestimate her. Rose is smarter than she seems. If she wanted to kill me, I would've been dead already. She was there for another reason."

Victor hopped up from his chair, catching all of their attention. He looked through the drawers until he found a small scanner. "Raise your arms," he instructed Garfield after walking over to him.

He looked confused for a moment but followed his instructions. "What is it?" There was a faint light coming out of it as Victor scanned the whole of him. The scanner ran red the entire time, so Victor moved on to Raven and instructed her to do the same. After about a minute, it dinged and turned green at a spot on her arm.

Victor took her arm and examined the small point on it. "It's a tracker. She pretended she was going to kill you, but she implanted a tracker." He pulled her over to the table so he could remove it.

"Sounds like Rose," Raven agreed as Victor used a small scalpel to dig it out.

"Disable it," Garfield told him, concern painting his expression.

"No," Dick told him before Victor could do anything with it. "We're going to use it to our advantage."

"But what do we plan on doing with it? Is it not dangerous to have it on us? They know where we are at any moment." Kory inputted.

"Dick's right." Raven took a tissue to clean the bit of blood on her arm. "If we make them think they're a step ahead of us, we can go through with our plan."

"What's the next step, Dick?"

Before Dick could put a word in, his phone interrupted them. He pulled it out. "What is it, Garth?" His expression appeared serious for a moment. "Let him in."

Raven and Garfield glanced at each other, almost having a conversation with their eyes. He looked somewhat concerned for her, but she simply shook her head like she was fine. He hesitated, but he looked away after he heard the door open. He flinched somewhat out of instinct but calmed down when he saw Dick greet the stranger.

He was a blond man, hair short and curly and eyes green, similar to Gar's. He had a kind, sympathetic face, and Garfield instantly felt like he liked him.

"Guys, this is Joey."

They took turns shaking his hand and introducing themselves.

"He's going to help us with our case."

"No offense, Joey, but you don't look like a cop. What are you helping us with?" Garfield asked, really trying his best not to sound rude.

Joey chuckled for a moment. "I'm your inside man here."

"I thought Raven would be acting as our inside woman?" Kory added.

"Until she got discovered," Victor pointed out. "Do you work for Deathstroke or something?"

Joey shook his head. "Slade Wilson is my father."

Kory yelped in surprise, Garfield let out a quiet 'no way,' Victor almost fell out of his chair, and Raven raised both eyebrows. Dick smirked knowingly at his friend's reactions.

"How many secret kids does Wilson have?" Victor snorted after recuperating from his surprise.

"My father's sort of a player. But so far, I only know of my half-sister, Rose."

"Does she know you?"

"Yeah, but we aren't very close."

"Then how are we supposed to use him?" Garfield looked confused.

"We won't use him to get to Rose, we'll use him to get to Deathstroke," Dick corrected him. "Joey's the one who's getting us that key from his office."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be honest. This story is so hard to write. It's so plot-oriented, and I feel like I lost track of my inspiration for it a long while ago which is why The Butterfly Effect was completed first. I do know what's going to happen, it's just very difficult to write it. So no, I'm not abandoning the story. However, it might take a little longer for me to finish it. I have it set to be done by the End of May/Beginning of June, but it might take a bit longer. I realized there's a few more chapters I need to add in for it. So while my outline plot seems short for the moment, it's still going to take some chapters to finish. Thanks for reading!**

**ppgmikaela: They will be happy! I promise! :)**

**LilyTimbers: We writers gotta support each other, especially AU writers, they're much rarer! The plot certainly will continue to thicken haha. I just noticed this story still has more chapters than I expected, so it will be a little longer before it's done!**

**Annatheavidreader: Thank you! Hope you liked it!**

**girlscanbealphas: Hmm, I wonder what it will be too. Honestly, I haven't decided if he will die. I think I'll do where the character actions naturally take me. That might or might not be him dying.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Past**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Thursday, June 11, 2020**

* * *

**Past**

"Joey? Update."

Silence.

"How do you know we can trust him?" Garfield couldn't help but ask Dick who was standing above the radio with both hands clutching the sides of the desk.

"Joey's an old friend of mine, and he wants his father to be taken down as much as we do. He doesn't believe in what he does."

"What if they caught him?" Victor added and that caused Kory to yelp a little, putting a hand over her mouth as the five practically glared at their radio waiting for Joey's response. He was their best hope for the moment, and if they didn't get their hands on that key, they'd be screwed.

"Let's hope they didn't," was the only thing Dick replied with.

A few minutes later, everyone appeared to be antsy with the situation. Dick was now sitting on the chair by the radio with his arms crossed and a poker face. Kory was sitting by him holding onto his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Victor was working on tracing the signal for the tracker Rose had implanted on Raven.

Meanwhile, Raven was standing the farthest from everyone by the corner with her arms crossed and a worried expression.

"You alright?" Garfield asked as he approached her, burying his hands in his pockets. His tone was cautious like she was some skittish animal he didn't want to scare away.

"I will be when Trigon is taken down," she answered, deadpan as ever.

"Have you decided what you're going to do after?"

She remained silent.

Garfield let out a deep breath and walked closer, making sure to settle himself at an angle where she could see him. "What about your mom?"

"What do you want from me?" Her tone of voice was so different he almost didn't recognize her. It sounded so puzzled, irritated, and… vulnerable? There was no firmness in it like she was just trying to get him to leave. It was a legitimate question that told Garfield she truly didn't understand why he was so adamant in caring for her.

"I want you to be happy, Rae." It was the truth. As much as it hurt him to think about, if she wasn't going to be happy with him, he wasn't going to pursue her going forward. After so many years of suffering, Garfield only wanted Raven to have somewhat of a semblance of normality in her life. In the past, he had told her she was the girl for him, that he would wait until the end of the world for her so they could be together. Now? He finally realized his words as a teenager were selfish. They focused only on his needs. Even when he had convinced himself she would be happy next to him, he had only believed it because it was what would make him happy. "I don't care if it's not with me, but whatever I can do to help you, I will."

Raven watched him with curious interest. However, she didn't have time to say anything because Joey's voice came through the radio shortly thereafter.

"Dick?"

The dark-haired man nearly jumped from his seat to stand over the radio, almost knocking over Kory in the process who had been snoozing off on his shoulder. Neither Raven nor Garfield wasted a second in getting closer to hear. Victor remained in his seat, though his attention was now fully on the radio.

"Joey?"

"I got it. I got the key. I'm heading over there right now."

Dick sighed in relief, Kory jumped up from her chair squealing, Victor muttered a soft "Boo-yah" from his place with an accompanying smirk, and Garfield elbowed Raven happily who had a sort of amused expression.

* * *

"The vault is on an island off the coast of Australia. It isn't heavily secured because Slade doesn't expect anyone but himself to get a hold of that key. Raven and Gar will travel there to retrieve the documents revealing all of Trenton and Slade's business transactions. Vic will stay here working on using the tracker to our advantage while Kory and I will work on forming our case against Trenton and Slade and focusing all of their attention on us."

"I will stay on the inside to make sure I know what my father is planning and keep up with everything he knows," Joey finished off for Dick.

Dick nodded and opened up a map of the island in question. "Based on our satellite imaging…" He circled a building in the middle of the island. "The vault is located here. You will fly on a private jet to a near tourist attraction and will sail by boat with a trusted ally of mine to the island. The most important part about this mission-"

"Getting those documents and making sure we bring them back in one piece. Got it," Garfield finished his sentence. "Don't worry, Rob. We got this."

"If we don't get ahold of those documents, Trenton and Wilson will be out and free, and they won't hesitate on building a case to incriminate us. If we lose, no one will be able to take them down along with their fucked up businesses."

"That's not an option," Raven added. "We will take them down." Garfield smiled as they locked eyes. It sounded like the most positive thing he'd heard from her during their mission thus far.

"Together!" Kory exclaimed and put a palm firmly on the table. The group of friends glanced at each other with some amusement and followed her lead.

"Together." Dick got the final word.

* * *

"I thought about you sometimes."

The words caught Garfield completely off-guard considering they came out of absolute nowhere. They were just on their way to driving their rental vehicle to the dock a few hours after they had landed at the airport. He almost missed a red light by how surprising the sentence was coming from her.

He was only able to let out an unintelligible "Huh?" as opposed to an actual coherent thought.

What came out of her next was a mix between a snort and a sigh. He didn't know if that was a good sign or not. "Back in Britain. I had a lot of time on my hands. Malchior hated having me out of the house when it didn't involve business or a reunion with my father. He was a possessive and controlling bastard. Only cared about me when it was dealing with my father or my status as his trophy wife. The beautiful Rachel Nol standing by her husband at every gala and recognition event. That was my purpose for him."

"Sometimes, when I felt like escaping reality, I thought about your stupid stunts back in high school or the idiotic jokes you would make to get me to talk to you."

At the sound of that, his face brightened. He jumped on his seat, eyes still on the road, like a little kid. "Oh! Do you remember this one! Knock, knock!"

Raven rolled her eyes but ultimately decided to follow along. "Who's there?"

"Quiet horse."

"Quiet horse who?"

"Neigh." His cocky and idiotic smile was enough to make her smile herself, even though she didn't laugh at it.

"I've always thought that joke was stupid," she stated dryly.

"Whaaat? Pfft!" Garfield shook his head insistently. "It's my best one!"

"I vehemently disagree."

"Well I vehemently think you don't even remember the jokes I told you!"

Raven snorted at his mocking of her vocabulary. "How much are you willing to bet?"

"If you remember one joke, I'll promise you can mute me whenever you'd like by just saying the word 'mute.' And if I win…" He thought for a second before his smile widened. "I get another kiss."

"What a fair trade-off," she muttered sarcastically.

"Any better ideas?" He arched an eyebrow but didn't direct her a glance as the light in front of them turned green.

"Fine."

She was quiet for a second, and Garfield took it as securing another kiss from her. He was about to celebrate his victory until she let out a deep, somewhat annoyed, breath and started talking. "A priest, a pastor, and a rabbi walk into a bar…" There were plenty of those jokes around. She couldn't possibly remember one of the ones he'd told her back in high school, especially considering she absolutely hated his jokes. "The bartender says, 'What is this, some kind of joke?'"

His jaw fell wide open, and at the next stop, he turned to stare at her. She was looking blankly out the window. At the turn of his head, she turned too, raising an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"But- How did you- Wha-?" Garfield furrowed his eyebrows as he processed her words. He remembered that joke from their government period. He remembered it because she was the first person he'd used it on after he had learned it a few days prior. At the time, he had been so intrigued with her, and considering his blabbing annoyed her to no end, he found it could be a good way to get her to be more comfortable around him. So he had started joking around to see if it would encourage her to talk more or at least annoy her enough she would find it endearing. He hadn't realized she was actively listening to all of his jokes considering rarely anyone ever did. "How did you remember that?"

"I have a good memory." She shrugged.

"But… Not even _I_ remembered it!"

"And here I thought you pride yourself on your jokes." Her tone was monotone, yet he caught a hint of a tease to it.

Garfield rolled his eyes and stepped on the pedal once the light turned green again. "So you admit you thought about me..?"

"That is what I said, yes."

The butterflies that erupted in his stomach made him feel like an awkward hormonal teenager all over again. "I, um, thought about you too."

She didn't sound a slight bit impressed or embarrassed when she said, "I figured."

"Hey!" Garfield felt defensive, though not completely sure as to why. "What does that mean?"

"You mentioned you searched for me for some time."

His cheeks warmed when he remembered he had, indeed, told her that. "You have no idea."

"I don't. Care to elaborate?"

He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter at that. "Um, after you left, I was really mad for a long time. I kind of started distancing myself from the group, even Vic who didn't understand why I was acting that way. I was a mess when I started college, slept around with girls to feel something. Vic finally intervened one day and told me if I didn't pull myself together, I was going to end up alone, so I did. I focused on my studies instead of throwing it all away. When I saw Dick go into law enforcement, I decided I wanted to tag along too. That's when I started really thinking about you and your situation. I didn't want girls suffering similar fates to yours, so I focused on human trafficking cases. And then one day it hit me, I wasn't mad at you for leaving. I was hurt. Knowing that we weren't possible, that we hadn't been from the beginning. I wanted to apologize, I guess, or just make things right. So I started looking for you with connections, using the internet, I went as far as to get involved with some shady people to see if I could find out where you were. But I failed..." His voice trailed off after that as he cleared his throat from the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

He glanced at her, puzzled. "Why?"

"I left without telling you. I was scared."

"I understand."

"No, you don't." Raven shook her head, and he swore he heard her voice crack. "I wanted to go with you, Gar. I wanted to stay so badly, even if it meant running away and defying my father."

His heart nearly stopped. "Why didn't you?"

"I would've been putting you in danger. You didn't deserve that. After everything you did for me, it was the only thing I could do for you, even if it meant hurting you."

He didn't say anything after that, quietly processing the information. He hadn't realized Raven had been as crazy about him as he had been about her. Did that mean she still…

"We're here." Raven pointed at the entrance to the docks ahead of them.

He pursed his lips. They would talk about it later. Right now, all that mattered was the mission. They had to take Trenton down, whatever it took.

* * *

The trip to the island went by smoothly (well, if Gar throwing up at the side of the boat from sea-sickness counted as smoothly). They appeared to arrive on the island undetected seeing as there were no guns shooting at them or people waiting at the edge of the island ready to attack.

The greenery of the island was beautiful. Had it not been for the dark secrets it held, Garfield would've considered staying there and living there until the end of his days. The flora surrounding them was bright and colorful, practically a paradise. The fauna consisted of multicolored and rich birds of all sizes hanging by the small rivers and creeks or flying over them above the treetops.

He admitted, focusing on the mission was a little difficult with the fantastical scenery surrounding them.

"Gar, focus. We have to find the vault."

"There's no signal here, is there?"

"No. That's why we have to make sure to get in and out as quickly as we can. Then we-" Raven halted, causing Garfield to bump into her back. He was about to apologize when his eyes caught sight of what she was looking at. It was a building in between all of the trees. The door was sealed, and there was no one in sight.

"Dick said there was security," she whispered as she pulled his head down to avoid the cameras seeing them.

"I don't see anyone," he pointed out.

Raven sighed. They really had no option but to keep going, even as fishy as the situation appeared. She took out the small device Vic had created that disrupted any energy sources near them for a few seconds.

"We have ten seconds to run over there and unlock the door without the camera catching us."

"Got it."

"Ready?" They glanced at each other. He nodded. She took a deep breath and pressed the button before Garfield hurriedly made it to the door, slid the key in, and unlocked the vault. They made it in just before the cameras turned on again.

Catching their breath, they walked forward into the pitch-black room.

"Is there a light switch around?" Gar wondered out loud.

Raven sighed and turned on her flashlight. They walked further down the hallway until they reached a room at the end. There was a passcode keypad at the side of it.

She cursed out loud. "We can't communicate with Joey from here."

Garfield tried the door just out of chance, and surprisingly, it easily opened up.

"How?" Raven appeared shocked.

"The device, maybe?" Garfield shrugged his shoulders and opened the door wider.

"Gar, wait-"

They certainly weren't expecting what they saw inside.

There was someone sitting in the middle of the room with a sack over their face and both their ankles and wrists tied up. They were softly weeping, muttering something under their breath.

"What the-" Garfield ran toward the individual to help them. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here."

Raven cautiously approached the person, standing in front of them and examining them. Something was wrong. As Garfield worked on untying their wrists, Raven removed the sack. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she backed away clumsily tripping over herself with utter shock.

"Mom?"

* * *

**A/N: That was so difficult to write. Even when I have an outline of the plot, this story is kicking my ass at this point. I really just was to finish it, but I'm still kicking y'all. I am going to get it done! Whatever it takes.**

**Anyway, in case y'all didn't see the announcement on my profile, which you probably didn't: I will be putting Glass and Hiraeth on hiatus for the month of June, so they won't be updated further until July. The reason I'm doing this is because I'm working on a special something for my LGBT friends and allies over at the _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_ fandom on Ao3 (if you're a Catradora fan, you might like this!) for the month of pride, so I'm focusing my love and attention on this fanfiction for the meantime. Thanks for being such devoted readers! I love you all, dearly! Please, stay safe in these unsure times, and for you activists, keep changing our world for the better! See you in July.**

**ppgmikaela: Fair enough, this might also look bad for Joey, haha, but I promise it will all make sense in the end!**

**Azarath Cat: Thank you so much! That is reassuring. I do just want to finish off the story. It's been through a lot...**

**ligersrcool: Thanks for the support! :)**

**LilyTimbers: Thank you! I do expect Rose and Joey to play a little more of a crucial role in the coming chapters. A little hint: Joey can talk for now.**

**Guest12345: Thank you so much! That means a lot! You will find out more about Joey in the coming chapters, haha, so I hope you stick around! :)**


End file.
